La cena de los idiotas
by sh1m1
Summary: Había aceptado la invitación a aquella fiesta, sin saber que sería una gran burla que sumar a su historial. Snack. Yaoi. Oneshot
1. 1

Un oneshot Snack que llevaba días rondando mi cabeza. Es semi AU porque aquí no existe Voldemort, y el incidente en la casa de los gritos se dará en el último año.

Tenía necesidad de algo así, no es lo que suelo escribir, o eso creo.

ooooooooo

Severus salió a tomar aire, realmente lo necesitaba. Aquella cena estaba destrozando todas las barreras que se había puesto a sí mismo.

El aire de la noche londinense podía rasgarte el alma si no eras prudente y no lo tomabas de a poco. Así que llenó sus pulmones poco a poco, como si se lo bebiera. Ese acto le serenó un poco, se daba ánimos a sí mismo. Solo un poco más, se dijo.

Estaba en la mansión Black, el hogar de su compañero de casa Regulus Black con el que nunca había mediado ni media palabra en todos aquellos años.

La oferta de asistir a una cena en su casa con unos pocos compañeros más le pareció inusual. Pero era la primera vez que le invitaban compañeros de Slytherin a alguna reunión. Ese había sido su fallo. Querer pertenecer algo.

Y allí estaba, tristemente por una vez no estaba fuera de lugar. Encajaba perfectamente con la temática de la cena.

Cada uno de los amigos de Regulus había llevado un acompañante, en cuanto vio al grupo supo de qué iba el asunto.

Un grupo de inadaptados de Hogwarts estaba sentado a la mesa, junto al grupo más selecto de Slytherin que los miraban conteniendo lo que sabían eran risas.

Severus agachó la cabeza, como siempre hacía y se sentó a la mesa. Los manjares en ella eran algo que en Hogwarts nunca había comido. Muchísimo menos esos platos hubieran sido posibles en su casa paterna.

Escuchó las risas, y las conversaciones de los comensales. Como uno a uno, los invitados de los Slytherin hacían lo que sus anfitriones habían querido para aquella reunión.

Se excusó con Regulus para ir a respirar, era consciente como todos le miraban ávidos por que llegara su momento. Y sabía que llegaría, para eso había sido llevado allí.

Tenía que recomponerse, siempre había estado por encima de las humillaciones que otros habían tratado de infringirle. Pero notaba como había sido tomado con la guardia baja, y como esa noche le estaba haciendo tambalear.

Un nuevo suspiro que acabó roto por una voz demasiado conocida no muy lejos.

—No deberías haber aceptado, Snivellius.—Black, pero no Regulus, sino Sirius parecía una sombra más del jardín. Lo que primero vio fue la tenue luz de su cigarrillo antes de que lo aplastara contra el suelo.

—Piérdete.—No estaba preparado para enfrentarse en ese momento con Sirius. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente encontrárselo allí con la tensa relación que parecía tener con su familia.

—Estás en mi casa, cuida esa lengua si no quieres perderla.—Se le acercó como siempre hacía, invadiendo su espacio vital. Dio un paso atrás, pero tampoco quería ser visto por los de dentro.

Se calló, no tenía más remedio. Sirius era compañero de clase, un estúpido Gryffindor que se creía mejor que nadie. Jugador de Quidditch y gigoló oficial de Hogwarts.

Hacía meses de la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca y aún el recuerdo le hacía estremecer de terror. Casi ser devorado por un hombre lobo iba a estar dentro de los peores recuerdos de su vida. Quizás por eso, por haberle llevado casi al borde de la muerte, o porque Potter había conseguido a la chica de sus sueños. Sus burlas habían cesado.

Ese periodo de paz quizás era el que había dado vía libre a sus propios compañeros a asumir el mismo papel del cuarteto de Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué has aceptado? Eres molesto pero no idiota—le dijo el moreno. No pudo evitar mirarle, quizás fuera una de las personas que más odiaba en este mundo después de a su padre y James Potter. Pero eso era lo más cercano a un halago que había escuchado en su vida.

—No te importa—confesó, cansado.

Tristemente, y a pesar de que Sirius era una de sus pesadillas en Hogwarts, era lo malo conocido a lo peor por conocer allá adentro.

—¿Y merece la pena?—preguntó mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendía con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Severus lo miró más tiempo de lo que hubiera debido. Severus se esforzó por no mirarlo, pero Sirius siempre había tenido algo que hacía imposible no mirarlo.

Aquella imagen inusual, ambos hablando tranquilamente. Preguntándole como si de verdad le importase..

—No.—Esa fiesta había mermado sus barreras y su inestable seguridad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, en una extraña comunión. Pero no podía alargar más su ausencia, solo deseaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

—Buenas noches—dijo Severus tomando valor para volver a entrar.

—No entres, lo que pase allá adentro, créeme, puede acabar por romperte de verdad.—Le agarró del antebrazo parando su movimiento en seco.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?—se rió despectivamente.

—Mis bromas no son nada con lo que ellos te harán...

Severus tembló, veía las connotaciones que estaban tomando las insinuaciones de los Slytherin. ¿Serían capaces o solo era un modo más de burlarse de sus invitados?

Dudaba, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. ¿Cuándo había resultado sensato creer en Sirius?

—¿Cómo salgo de aquí?—dijo sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse.

Notó como era agarrado de la muñeca y tirado hacia el cuerpo ajeno.

—Cierra los ojos—escuchó antes del consabido tirón en el ombligo que provocaba la aparición.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo seguía pegado a Sirius. Este no le soltó hasta que Severus forcejeó con él.

No iba a confiar en él, sería un estúpido si lo hiciera. Con su varita preparada miró al rededor. Estaban en un callejón oscuro.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó aún mareado.

—Fuera—dijo mientras echaba a andar hacia fuera del lugar.

Severus le siguió sin bajar la guardia, bajarla sería un suicidio.

Debía estar en algún lugar del centro de Londres, él nunca había estado en la ciudad salvo para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts.

Sirius lo empujó de vuelta al callejón y no le dio tiempo a defenderse cuando sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo. Siempre había sido más rápido que él en un ataque, no debió descuidarse, aunque supiera que contra Sirius en ese terreno jamás ganaría.

Pero no pasó nada, no notó nada.

—Aquí las túnicas no se estilan—le dijo apartándose de nuevo. Severus se miró y su túnica vieja y raída era ahora un abrigo negro tres cuartos.

Esa noche estaba siendo de lo más extraña, salió de callejón desde donde se oían las voces de un gran número de personas.

La calle principal era luminosa y había muggles bebiendo y riendo por doquier. Los pocos muggles que había conocido no eran así, en su barrio la gente era tan pobre como su familia y los grupos siempre eran de matones con los que era mejor no encontrarse.

Siguió a Sirius porque no sabía qué hacer allí, rodeado de una muchedumbre.

—No te pierdas, Snivellius—le dijo Sirius con esa sonrisa suya torcida.

—Mi nombre es Severus—se quejó a lo que el otro le ignoró completamente.

Nadie le miraba, la gente estaba a lo suyo y Severus lo agradeció. Todo el camino fueron sorteando gente hasta que Sirius se paró delante de un local que parecía abandonado.

—Vamos, es aquí.—Y entró sin mirar atrás.

El lugar también parecía animado, pero el entorno le era más familiar. Aquel era un lugar mágico donde su túnica reapareció automáticamente.

—Aquí hay una chimenea—le dijo Sirius.

—Gracias—se sintió extraño agradeciéndole algo a Sirius.

—Me la debes.—Eso ya iba teniendo más sentido.

—¿Qué quieres?—Al final todo tenía un precio, ¿cierto?

—Quédate y tomemos una pinta juntos—Ese era el pedido más extraño que había recibido nunca.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí, es aburrido estar en esa casa.

Severus miró al rededor, la gente también estaba allí entretenida charlando, bebiendo y algunos que otro intimando un poco de más para su gusto. Pero él no había salido jamás a un lugar así, siendo sinceros no había salido nunca a ningún sitio. Ni siquiera a Hogsmeade.

—Una pinta.—Nunca había tomado una, pero podría hacerlo. Sirius sonrió y Severus sintió un escalofrío en su piel. A él nunca le había sonreído así. Apartó la vista y siguió a Sirius hasta una mesa.

Un camarero les trajo dos jarras de cerveza muggle que le supo a rayos. Y se dio cuenta que aquello era una mala idea. Sirius y él no eran amigos, nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿Qué iban a hacer los dos allí?

—Es raro ¿verdad?

—Espeluznante—aclaró.

Sirius volvió a reír, y Severus miró su jarra.

—¿Cómo pudiste caer en una así, Snivellius?

—Mi nombre es Severus—dijo para no tener que contestar.

—No morirás por contestar, créeme, lo he probado en mis propias carnes—dijo con su media sonrisa.

Pero Severus no contestó, ¿qué iba a decir? Que quería tener amigos, que había caído como un imbécil, como todos los idiotas que también habían ido a la cena.

El tiempo pasó y ninguno dijo nada más mientras bebían.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando acabemos la escuela?—le preguntó de nuevo—¿Estudiarás la maestría en pociones?

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Eres bueno en pociones, ¿no?

—No, buscaré trabajo y me iré de casa.

—¿No seguirás estudiando? No hay alguien que tenga más pinta de seguir estudiando durante toda su vida que tú, y quizás Remus.

Severus sintió que era cierto, a él le encantaría seguir estudiando pero no tenía posibilidades.

—No tengo dinero para ello.—Esa extraña cercanía y que le hubiera ayudado a salir de aquella cena le estaba soltando la lengua, quizás la maldita cerveza también estuviera contribuyendo. Se iba a arrepentir, pero nunca nadie le había preguntado qué iba a hacer en el futuro. Era como una caja que no conseguía cerrar.

—Entiendo.

Pasó un rato más, el silencio era incómodo, al menos para Severus. A Sirius se le veía tranquilo, siempre le había dado esa impresión. Podía estar cayéndose media escuela y el estaba con esa pose de que todo le daba igual.

Unas chicas que estaban en la mesa de al lado le estaban mirando y riéndose igual que lo hacían las chicas de Hogwarts cuando estaban allí Sirius y James. Este les guiñó un ojo y las chicas parecía que fueran a levitar.

—¿Tú qué piensas hacer cuando acabes la escuela?—preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, quería volver a tener su atención y se sintió ridículo.

Los ojos grises de Sirius le miraban curiosos.

—Auror—dijo orgulloso.

—Ahm.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Dilo.

—Pensé que serías jugador de Quidditch—dijo Severus.

—Eso es para James, yo soy alguien más de acción.

—Pensé que erais siameses.

—Y yo que no tenías sentido del humor.

Severus se encogió de hombros pero sonrió mirando hacia abajo.

Sirius apuró su cerveza de un trago.

—¿Quieres otra?

—No, mejor no.—Demasiado por un día, demasiado de Sirius, de este Sirius para ser preciso.

Se levantó y volvió a darle las gracias, era tan extraño, antes de entrar en la chimenea le dio una última mirada. El grupo de chicas miraba a Sirius como si fueran a comérselo, pero este solo le miraba a él, de un modo intenso que aceleró su corazón.

o0o

Sirius iba caminando de vuelta a su casa, hacía frío para aquellas fechas, pero prefería caminar. Había sido una noche sorprendente, no iba a negarlo. Recordaba cada gesto de Severus, hasta lo había visto sonreír.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la fiestecita de su hermano había acabado.

—Dame lo que me prometiste—dijo Regulus a su espalda. Sirius resopló, le soportaba lo justo para no romperle la cara. O quizás ni eso.

Sacó algo que había llevado con él toda la noche, algo que le pertenecía por derecho. El anillo de los Black que como primogénito le habían regalado en su octavo cumpleaños.

Sabía que sus días en esa casa estaban contados, pero aún así era algo de lo que le había costado desprenderse, había pensado en cuanto disfrutaría cuando esa reliquia familiar desaparecería con él. Su madre colapsaría.

—Disfruta tu tesoro, sanguijuela.

—Lo dices tú—dijo Regulus guardándose el anillo dentro de su túnica—. No tengo nada en contra de Snape, me parece una crueldad lo que le has hecho esta noche.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses, creía que habíamos llegado a ese punto hace años—dijo Sirius dejando a su hermano para marcharse a su habitación.

Llevaba meses sin poder acercarse a Severus, una necesidad demasiado grande de tenerlo siempre a tiro. Pero desde el incidente en la casa de los gritos, con Dumbledore observando todos sus movimientos y James obedeciendo los deseos de Lily de dejar en paz a Severus, su diversión se había ido a la mierda.

Había tenido que organizar toda aquella pantomima para aparecer como un héroe salvador ante él.

Esto le dejaba la puerta abierta a un acercamiento mucho más íntimo, había notado el rubor en sus mejillas cuando lo agarró para aparecerlos juntos y de nuevo cuando se giró antes de entrar a las llamas.

Esa iba a ser su broma definitiva, la última de aquel año, la última de sus años de escuela.

Iba a hacer que Severus Snape se enamorara de él.

ooooooo

Ya sé que escribo cosas flufflys pero esta idea me pudo.

Podemos odiar juntos a Sirius.

Shimi.


	2. 2

Sirius estaba esperando a que Severus saliera de la Biblioteca, desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de Pascua, sus encuentros habían tomado otro cariz.

Al principio el moreno le había evitado pero Sirius contaba con ello, si tenía algo de lo que enorgullecerse era el ser constante, al menos en las cosas que le interesaban.

Y sentía un morboso interés por Severus desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Una sola persona que reunía todas las cosas que él despreciaba.

Era Slytherin, solo por eso ya tenía asegurada su animadversión. Su cara huesuda, su mirada oscura y profunda, le hacían sentirse juzgado continuamente. Era algo que le crispaba los nervios, le hacía sentir inferior, y eso no podía consentirlo. ¿Quién creía él que era para mirarlo así? Secretamente le recordaba demasiado a la mirada de su madre y ya que no podía enfrentarse a ella, ese bicho raro se empezó a llevar toda su ira.

Pero quizás se hubiera acabado olvidando de él si no hubiera estado constantemente detrás de Lily Evans, el amor no correspondido de James. Él no entendía qué veía en la pelirroja, para Sirius se parecía demasiado a Severus, siempre mirándolos con superioridad. Pero ese hecho le había dejado desarrollar todo el odio que sentía por su compañero, un odio que se retroalimentó junto al de James.

Sintió un profundo placer cuando Lily dejó de hablar con Severus, por primera vez vio como era su cara de sufrimiento. Una que, le hubiera hecho lo que le hubiera hecho, nunca le había visto. No era de piedra y le hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

Esos pensamientos no los compartía con sus amigos que ya le habían advertido de su insana obsesión por el Slytherin. Hasta James le había recriminado por haberle hecho ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

Reconocía que su intención no había sido matarlo, sino volver a verlo indefenso, asustado, algo que se rompiera en aquella máscara hierática que tenía por cara. Y vaya si lo había conseguido. De hecho aún la visualizaba, el terror que sintió al ver a Remus transformado. Todo lo vio con sus ojos de perro, pero el olor del miedo de Severus era como una droga para él.

Sin embargo le habían cortado el grifo, Remus le amenazó con que si volvía a jugársela a Severus perdería su amistad, esta pendía últimamente de un hilo muy delgado. El puñetero y perfecto Remus que siempre se comportaba correctamente, pero a él no le engañaba. Él tenía una noche al mes para liberar su oscuridad y a Sirius quería tenerlo castrado.

Así que ideó aquel plan, era algo común en su círculo social, la _Cena de los idiotas_ realizada por los vástagos de la élite mágica. Él nunca lo había hecho, dudaba que más allá de Severus sus amigos aprobaran esa práctica. Incluso él veía absurda la crueldad sin sentido en ella.

Eran estúpidos al azar, era una competición de quién llevaba al más ridículo. Él solo quería a Severus para sí, los demás le traían sin cuidado.

De nuevo lo vio vulnerable, aquella era la segunda vez y realmente sintió placer físico con ello. Cuando le pegó a su cuerpo olió el miedo, el dolor de haber caído en aquella humillación, y también la esperanza, aquella combinación le encantó.

Ese siempre había sido el punto, verlo sufrir, pero solo había visto una parte: ser su verdugo. Ahora entendía que también podía ser su salvador. Que podía pegarlo a él de un modo mucho más letal.

Sirius sabía que atraía a cualquiera, era una realidad, pero nunca la había usado contra su compañero. Llevaba días y noches pensando en él, quería realizar la ultima y definitiva broma al pelinegro, pero no encontraba nada.

Y fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea, y esta había surtido efecto. No era algo seguro y había expuesto a Severus a una experiencia bastante humillante. Esa había sido la clave, él nunca sería su primera opción si tuviera otra salida. Así que le cerró todas las posibilidades.

Ahora lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la Biblioteca. En cuatro semanas se irían de Hogwarts para siempre y Sirius ya sabía que lo tenía en sus manos.

Cuando había gente delante Severus seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, frío, perfecto e inaccesible. Pero cuando lo tenía a solas, era algo muy diferente. Aún no lo había besado porque tenía que ser él el que cayera, que le besara porque no podría no hacerlo. Una rendición por su parte.

Esa rendición sería la primera de muchas y después le mostraría la realidad, la cruda realidad en la que Sirius siempre estaría por encima de él. De que no era ni tan perfecto ni tan inteligente como se creía y mostraba a todos.

Quizás fuera cruel, como le dijo su hermano, pero él nunca dijo que no lo fuera. Llevaba la podrida sangre Black dentro de él, ¿no era cierto?

Le vio salir e inmediatamente le miró, antes hacía como si no existiera y se iba corriendo hacia su sala común pero se había confiado al punto de acercársele. Y por un momento vio la situación de otra manera. Él era la serpiente que embrujaba a su presa, quien la enroscaba en torno a su cuerpo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿No vas a entrenar?

—Potter me ha castigado—dijo Sirius comenzando a andar. Su amigo le había dicho que o dejaba de buscar bronca o le sacaba del siguiente partido. Aquel Ravenclaw había acabado en la enfermería y él en el banquillo.

—¿Por qué?—No había visto nunca a Severus en el campo los días de partido y eso le molestaba en cierta manera.

—Me tiene manía.—Se encogió de hombros—Sabe que soy más guapo que él y no quiere competencia.

Los ojos negros de Severus esquivaron su mirada, y un leve rubor volvió a sus mejillas. Desde la noche de la cena sabía que no le era indiferente, y cada vez que podía le lanzaba indirectas para ver ese gesto incómodo.

Le paró, y le hizo mirarle.

—¿Tú crees que soy más guapo?—preguntó mirándole fijamente y sonriendo. Y si no fuera porque tenía que ser Severus quien lo hiciera, le hubiera besado.

—Yo... no me fijo en esas cosas—dijo volviendo su mirada al pasillo evitándole de nuevo.

—Yo sí me he fijado en ti.—Severus volvió a mirarle sorprendido, no era alguien "guapo", dudaba que entrara en ningún esquema de belleza. Su cara larga, huesuda, su larga nariz y el cabello que siempre le ocultaba unas facciones poco atractivas, no llamarían la atención de nadie.

Pero Sirius también podía ver algunas cosas que llamaban su atención, como los ojos tan negros que le miraban y le devoraban. Los labios finos pero rosados que desde hacía semanas ya no se veían para nada secos. Y aquellas expresiones, aquella determinación de no dejarse romper. Aquellas cosas sí llamaban su atención.

Severus era solo unos centímetros más bajo que él, tenía sujeto su mentón cuando le había hecho mirarle. Y no se lo había soltado, ahora con su pulgar acariciaba la parte baja de su labio inferior. Los labios se despegaron mostrándole parte del interior de su boca.

Era suyo, y quería más de él. Lamió sus propios labios, y le miró una vez más.

Aquella expresión de deseo, de anhelo hizo que Sirius deseara el beso no solo por que fuera parte de su plan sino porque podía notar la conexión entre ambos. Notaba las puntas de la magias de ambos acariciándose, y la de Severus era increíblemente potente, pero decía cuando la suya se imponía. Quería besarle, dejar que sus magias se conocieran un poco más.

Pero Severus se escapó de él y lo dejó plantado en aquel pasillo. Si él lo había sentido, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera.

Tenía que ser paciente, muy paciente.

o0o

Severus salió corriendo, huyendo porque sentía que si no lo hacía iba a besarle. Iba a abalanzarse sobre Sirius Black.

Desde el día de la cena, Sirius le había estado persiguiendo. No es que fuera algo nuevo, pero ahora no se dedicaba a molestarle como lo había hecho en el pesado. Ahora parecía que algo había cambiado entre los dos desde la noche en el pub.

Y mentiría si dijera que le disgustaba el cambio, contra toda lógica uno de sus mayores enemigos se había convertido en poco tiempo en algo parecido a un amigo. Salvo Lily, nunca había tenido uno.

Para su pesar desde hacía un par de años, tras un desagradable incidente con Potter, él había acabado diciendo cosas horribles sobre ella y nunca más tuvo la más mínima opción de retomar su amistad. Después de eso sí que se había sentido solo, completamente solo.

Ahora estaba Sirius, sonriendo, hablándole, tomándole el pelo pero sin ningún tipo de maldad. Severus sentía que Sirius también se encontraba solo. Potter solo tenía ojos para Lily; Remus y él no se llevaban bien últimamente; y de Peter no creía que hubiera sido amigo realmente nunca.

La cuestión era ¿cómo había elegido a Severus para llenar ese vacío? ¿Por qué?

Y no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Sirius le había hablado de su madre, de su familia, de como todos le odiaban por no ser lo que esperaban de él. De cómo nadie le entendía.

Severus lo había escuchado todo en silencio, él no se atrevía a contarle cómo era su vida fuera de allí.

Cómo su padre maltrataba a su madre, como en los períodos de vacaciones no era capaz de escapar de su ira, tanto física como verbalmente. Como a pesar de casi ser un adulto siempre se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando su padre la tomaba con él. Tampoco le había contado cómo temía no encontrar trabajo y quedarse encerrado en esa vida. Cómo soñaba con viajar y conocer otros lugares, otras culturas. Como quería buscar algún sitio donde él fuera aceptado.

Pero nunca lo dijo, le daba miedo expresar sus miedos y sueños en voz alta. Y tampoco lo había hecho nunca, no sabía si podría contenerse, si al hacerlo no se abriría el agujero negro que amenazaba con devorarlo desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando la compañía de Sirius, sus bromas que siempre le arrancaban alguna sonrisa. Aquella intensidad con la que a veces le miraba. Al principio le inquietó, era parecida a con la que le miraba antes, pero siempre acababa en algo más intenso. Como había ocurrido hacia poco, donde había estado a punto de besarlo.

Antes de eso le había dicho que veía algo en él ¿qué? ¿Qué podía ver en él?

No quería hacerse ilusiones con cosas que podrían no ser, intentaba enfrentarse a las cosas de un modo práctico. Pero eso no era práctico, nada con Sirius era práctico.

Su magia le había acariciado, solo lo había leído en los libros, y sentirla había sido impresionante. Era tan hermosa y también oscura e invasiva como lo era su dueño.

Solo le quedaban cuatro semanas para acabar el curso, no quería hacer nada de lo que se arrepintiera. No quería ilusionarse con algo que no estaba a su alcance. Siempre que lo había hecho había caído aún más fuerte.

Pero su mente no dejaba de mostrarle a Sirius en esa nueva faceta, cuando estaba alegre, cuando andaba enfurruñado porque había discutido con sus amigos.

Cuando le acariciaba los labios.

Severus sabía que no había nada que anhelara más que los sentimientos que empezaba a albergar por él fueran correspondidos.

Esa noche soñó con sus labios, suaves y cálidos, y como los acariciaba con los suyos.

o0o0o0o0o

No tenía intención de escribir más de este OneShot, pero hace días me ronda la cabeza, y cuando se pone así de pesadita una idea hay que darle salida, o no te deja hacer nada más.

Sigamos odiando juntas a Sirius.

No creo que tenga continuación "rápida", pero sí la seguiré.

Besos, Shimi.


	3. 3

Sirius estaba nervioso, solo quedaba una semana y Severus no había caído, él conocía esa mirada, la había visto en demasiadas personas hacia él.

Pero el Slytherin tenía un autocontrol que era incapaz de romper, no debería de sorprenderle porque en aquellos siete años solo lo había visto fuera de él en dos ocasiones.

Odiaba que sus planes no salieran, odiaba que Severus se resistiera, odiaba no poder besarle porque él sí quería hacerlo. Quería clavarse de ese nuevo modo en él y que no fuera capaz de sacarse de él. Quería ser su espina y no lo conseguía.

Remus había dejado de hablarle, literalmente. No veía con buenos ojos la "nueva" relación que tenía con Severus.

Y habían tenido la más bizarra de las conversaciones sobre ello.

—¿Es que acaso lo quieres para ti, Lupin?—le ladró a centímetros de la cara, Remus era el más alto de los cuatro, el más recto y el más toca pelotas—Es mío, ¿te enteras?

Peter y James en el dormitorio los miraban como los que ven a dos estrellas apunto de colisionar.

—Eres un puto enfermo.—Remus quería engañarlos a todos con sus principios, y a él le tenía harto.

—Acercarte, mírale o háblale y por la mañana quizás encuentres mis consecuencias en ti—le amenazó, ambos sabían lo en serio que hablaba y eso hizo reaccionar a James que se interpuso entre ambos, Remus estaba a punto de maldecirlo.

—Chicos, por favor—medió el moreno—Sois amigos, es solo Snape, olvidémonos todos de él.

Sirius le empujó, las palabras de James le molestaron, ellos le molestaban. Solo quería tener a Severus y le daba igual quien cayera.

—No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida—fue lo que le dijo Remus antes de salir de la habitación.

Los tres chicos se miraron, Sirius estaba muy enfadado, que se fuera a la mierda, a él le daba igual.

Salió de allí dando también un portazo dejando a James y Peter solos.

Fue a buscar a su presa, la culpa de todo aquello era suya. Por resistirse, por llevarle a ese punto en el que hasta amenazaba a su amigo, era su culpa.

Lo interceptó en el lago, mirando el estúpido reflejo negro de su superficie.

Severus alzó la vista al verlo llegar, era magia en estado puro tan fuerte y agresiva que dio un paso atrás.

Sirius le tomó del rostro y Severus luchó entre sus manos, estaba harto de ser paciente, no lo había sido en su puñetera vida.

Lo quería y lo iba a tener.

Le besó como habría tenido que besarlo Severus, le lamió tan fuerte y profundo que si Severus se estaba resistiendo a él no le importó.

Por eso cuando notó como el beso era devuelto se tranquilizó, volvió sus caricias más suaves, la lengua de Severus le acariciaba al principio tímidamente pero luego se impuso, a su ritmo, a su modo.

Sirius se separó para mirarle, los labios finos y muy rojos por la fricción, los ojos tan negros como siempre pero con un fuego en su interior que no había visto nunca.

Sirius no le soltó y volvió a besarle.

Severus trataba de resistirse a la atracción que sentía por Sirius, pero cada vez le costaba más. Era como el vaso de agua fría que estás deseando beber, pero ese agua no es dulce, sino salada y solo sabes que te dañará beberla.

Se había dedicado a estudiar el comportamiento de los adolescentes a su alrededor.

Su propia ex amiga, Lily, parecía haber profesado auténtica animadversión por Potter todos esos años. Y un día sin entender cómo eran novios.

¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Veía chicas y chicos molestando a sus compañeros, y como de aquellas peleas salían relaciones amorosas.

¿Era eso lo que les estaba pasando a ellos? ¿Pero por qué sentía que no era igual?

Solo quedaba una semana para acabar la escuela, estaba deseando acabar ese periodo y por otro lado, no quería que llegara nunca.

No tenía un futuro delante de él, no había estudios superiores, y no sabía qué tipo de trabajo podría realizar en el mundo mágico.

Y luego estaba Sirius, al que no volvería a ver nunca más, en aquel pensamiento había tanto dolor como alegría.

No ver lo que no se puede tener es bueno, pero no ver lo que deseas tener también es triste.

Cuando Sirius llegó hasta él sintió algo que hacía tiempo no sentía por él, miedo. Venía tan enfadado hacia él que pensó que le iba a pegar y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, el campo delante del lago estaba lleno de estudiantes y Severus no quería volver a ser humillado en público.

Cuando Sirius le agarró de la cara, Severus volvió a tratar de apartarse, pero este le agarraba muy fuerte, le llegaban oleadas de su magia, era tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo temblar. Él quería plantarle cara, no quería volver aquello, le gustaba la nueva relación que tenían.

Él quería besarle no que volvieran a las agresiones, cuando sus deseos se vieron cumplidos no supo que hacer con ellos.

Nunca, y es decir, nunca, algo salía con deseaba. Y los labios de Sirius le prodigaban caricias rudas, pero lo estaba haciendo.

¿De verdad le gustaba a Sirius? La lengua invadió su boca, y sintió multiplicado por mil las nuevas sensaciones que tenía con el Gryffindor en los últimos tiempos.

Y por una vez en su vida, Severus Snape se dejó llevar y devolvió el beso en lo que a él le pareció un modo torpe. La presión de Sirius fue reduciéndose.

¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?

Cuando se separó lo supo, era un desastre, pero en su defensa diría que jamás lo había hecho antes.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para disculparle y decirle que podía mejorar, Sirius le besó de nuevo, mucha más suave, mucho más profundo, agarrándole por la cintura y por la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él, jugando con su lengua.

Severus le imitó, se dejó cargar sobre Sirius y se agarró de su cuello, porque sentía que se caería si no lo hacía.

Había conseguido lo que quería y no se había acabado el mundo.

Durante toda aquella tarde, se besaron, hablaron y se besaron. Sirius no dejó de atraerlo hacia él, como si no poder tocarlo fuera inadmisible.

Severus se atrevió, y se sentó entre sus piernas abrazándose al moreno, escuchaba su corazón.

No había rastro de enfado, la tormenta en sus ojos grises no volvió y solo le miraban a él.

Estaba enamorado de Sirius Black y por un momento sintió que podría ser correspondido.

Severus no estaba acostumbrado a soñar, pero sus sueños, por primera vez se estaban haciendo realidad.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola, sí, soy yo 84 años después. No suelo tener historias tan paradas, salvo un Vkook de BTS que creo que va a morir en breve y volver a borradores.

En fin, nuevo capítulo. Severus me rompe el corazón.

Hasta la próxima, espero no tardarme tanto pero esta historia no sale de otro modo.

Shimi.


	4. 4

Sirius era incapaz de apartarse de Severus, desde el día en el que le había besado delante del lago, había sido absorbido por aquella profundidad en la que parecía vivir el Slytherin.

Remus no le hablaba, James no le hablaba, ni siquiera Peter era capaz de decirle nada.

Fue Lily Evans la única que tuvo valor para hacerle frente.

—No está bien lo que estás haciendo—le acorraló la pelirroja con la que, a pesar de ser la novia de James, había hablado en muy pocas ocasiones.

—¿Tú también?

—No quieres a Severus—le atacó mucho más agresiva de lo que la había visto en su vida—Déjale, no le hagas más daño aún.

Sirius quería mandarla a volar, ¿qué sabía ella lo que él quería o no quería de Snape?

¿Quién era ella, que le había retirado el saludo a su supuesto amigo y nunca más le perdonó? La muy hipócrita venía a darle lecciones de moral a él.

—Solo le dejaré si él me lo pide.—Era una mentira que solo creía a medias.

—¿Sabes, Black? En esta vida todo se paga, y esto que estás haciendo lo acabarás pagando y muy caro.

Estuvo por maldecirla por la espalda, pero sabía que James directamente le mataría. Podría ser su amigo, pero Evans estaba por encima y lo había dejado muy claro.

Esa noche era la última noche que estarían en Hogwarts, era la noche en la que acabaría con todo aquello, iba a acostarse con Snape, iba a quitarle su primera vez, e iba a disfrutar de su cara y su dolor cuando supiera que todo había sido una broma.

Le vio a lo lejos, y se quedó mirándolo.

Solo y meditabundo, ¿estaría pensando en él? Estaba seguro de que así era, podía sentir como se estaba enamorando, como había caído en su juego.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, y le abrazó por la espalda. Notó la tensión en Snape, pero cuando le miró se relajó, la sensación que eso le producía era adictiva, se imaginaba como un depredador que ablandaba a su presa antes de devorarla para que fuera más tierna en la boca.

Pero lo que su boca abordó fue la de Snape, sus besos eran cada vez más intensos, a ambos los dejaban sin respiración.

Sirius nunca había sentido eso por demasiado tiempo, unos besos nunca le habían llevado a ese estado. ¿Si eso le producía besarle cuando se lo follara esa noche se multiplicaría?

Estaba deseando, estaba impaciente pero tenía que ser en el momento indicado. Tenía que esperar.

Iba a guardar aquel recuerdo en un frasco para visionarlo el resto de su vida; la entrega, la traición y el dolor, aquel al que era adicto desde que le conoció.

—¿Preparado para el baile de esta noche?—le preguntó a Snape.

—Realmente tenemos que ir, yo... no me siento a gusto en esas situaciones—le confesó.

—Eso es porque nunca has ido a uno conmigo—le acarició la nariz con sus labios.

—¿Podremos irnos si no me siento bien?

Para Sirius la vulnerabilidad que Snape le regalaba era como un delicioso manjar, "dame más y con ello te haré pedazos", pensó ansioso.

—No estaremos mucho, tengo planes para nosotros—le besó—, es nuestra última noche en Hogwarts y quiero que sea especial.

Snape se sonrojó, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería y escondió su cara contra su cuello. Sirius acarició su cabello, miró al castillo que había sido su hogar por siete años.

"Esta noche te ofreceré mi última broma, un regalo de despedida" le prometió a las piedras centenarias.

o0o

Severus estaba en la habitación que había habitado durante siete años, no podría llamarlo hogar, porque él no lo había sentido como un lugar agradable.

Compartía dormitorio con otro Slytherin que no le había hablado en todos aquellos años como si él no existiera.

Se miró en el espejo del armario. Su túnica de gala era un desastre, dudaba que fuera si quiera un artículo de segunda mano.

Él no había ido nunca a ningún baile en Hogwarts, no eran lo suyo y se había escondido en la biblioteca, lo que le parecía más productivo que perder su tiempo en ver como otros disfrutaban. Además evitaba que el cuarteto Gryffindor la tomara con él.

Pero este baile era diferente, desde que Sirius le había besado, no se separaban salvo en las contadas clases que aún tenían y las pocas horas que dormían.

Esa noche se iban, esa noche podría acabarse todo.

Su mente era incapaz de imaginar un después para ellos, ¿Sirius en La Hilandera? ¿Severus con la alta sociedad?

Era ridículo, tanto como él con esa ropa remendada y descolorida.

Había tratado su cabello hacia atrás, en una cola baja que dejaba su rostro descubierto. Se sentía tan inseguro, su pelo le servía como barrera, se había acostumbrado a él. Pero Sirius le había pedido verle, verle bien, que su rostro esa noche no se le olvidara jamás.

Y nunca había querido complacer tanto a nadie en su vida.

Dejó de mirarse, no entendía lo que Sirius veía en él, no entendía porque no dejaba de besarle delante de quien fuera como si nadie más existiera.

No lo entendía, pero eso no significara que no lo disfrutara. Los amigos de Sirius le habían dejado de hablar y les miraban mal. Pero Sirius tan solo le agarraba más fuerte contra él.

Suspiró deseando que aquello superara aquella noche, que Sirius no desapareciera una vez se graduaran.

En sus estúpidos sueños le imaginaba llevándoselo de La Hilandera, a cualquier lugar, le daba igual, pero juntos.

Sabía que Black quería ser auror y que solo unas semanas después de acabar la escuela haría la prueba para entrar en la academia.

Tres años duraría su entrenamiento, ¿se verían? ¿Qué haría él con su vida?

El agujero negro que era su futuro no le dejaba ver nada, pero al menos había una esperanza que le daba luz a todo aquello. Sirius.

Un último vistazo a su reflejo pasando las manos por su cuerpo, sabía que Sirius quería hacer el amor con él esa noche, y solo pensar en ello le hacía temblar las piernas. Él también quería, le deseaba mucho, pero ¿y si no era lo que Sirius había esperado?

Sabía que este había estado con otras personas, tenía fama de Don Juan, y para él sería su primera vez. ¿Sería lo suficientemente bueno para el Gryffindor? Su cuerpo escuálido y un poco encorvado no era que se dijera una maravilla, pero quería ofrecérselo por completo a él.

Cerró la puerta, cuando volviera a esa habitación él sería otra persona, estaba seguro.

Sirius le esperaba en la escalera delante del gran comedor, el aspecto, normalmente impresionante del moreno esa noche pasó a espectacular. La túnica negra de gala brillaba en su pecho, su pelo cuidado, con rizos perfectos enmarcaba uno de los rostros más apuestos que había visto en su vida.

Ese chico, Sirius Black, estaba allí esperando por él. Severus se tropezó pero Sirius le agarró.

Tan juntos, tan en sus brazos como siempre hubiera soñado estar.

—Te ves encantador—le besó Sirius, apreciando sus facciones descubiertas.

Aunque Severus no pensara eso de sí mismo oírselo decir a Sirius le daba valor, le hacía creérselo un poco.

—¿Vamos?—le agarró de la mano, otros estudiantes estaban entrando.

Su primer baile, su primera relación, su primera vez.

Ambos entraron al gran comedor, Sirius le agarró por la cintura llevándole con él a la barra. Le ofreció una copa de ponche que Severus bebió sin ser consciente de lo seca que tenía la garganta.

Miró a todos lados, después de una semana viéndolos besarse por cualquier esquina de Hogwarts el resto de estudiantes parecían habituados a ellos.

Pero notaba la mirada de los amigos de Sirius, Lily también le miraba, y en ella vio algo que le sorprendió. Pena, profunda pena, y a James Potter abrazándola.

No tuvo tiempo de intentar entender por qué su ex amiga le miraba así, porque Sirius ocupó toda su atención.

—¿Me concederías el honor de este baile?—le pidió seductor.

Severus bailó y bailó toda la noche mecido al ritmo que Sirius marcaba.

Era su primer baile y era su primer amor.

—Vayámonos de aquí—le pidió Sirius antes de que el reloj diera la media noche—. Quiero que esta última noche no seas capaz de olvidarla nunca.

Ambos salieron sonriendo del Gran Comedor.

Sin duda Severus nunca olvidaría aquella noche.

0000000000000000

¿Quién quiere llorar?

Dos capítulos en una semana, ni yo me lo creo.


	5. 5

Severus no soltó la mano de Sirius en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera era consciente de qué pasillos estaban recorriendo.

Solo escuchaba su corazón, a mil por hora. Había bailado, había reído y había besado a Sirius en un entorno que para él siempre había sido hostil.

—Olvídate de todos, solos tú y yo—le había pedido Sirius cuando le notó tenso al sacarle a bailar.

Y le obedeció como si este mandara sobre sus emociones, ¿y no era que así lo hacía?

Cuando se pararon delante de una puerta, fue cuando se fijó dónde estaban. Y no lo reconoció, ¿un aula nueva?

Pero no era un aula, era una habitación en la que una gran cama reinaba en el centro.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó sin entender cómo habían llegado a ese dormitorio.

—Donde nadie va a poder molestarnos—le besó Sirius.

No paró de hacerlo, y los besos de Sirius hacían que perdiera completa voluntad de sí mismo, se volvía blando y duro a la vez.

Pero esa noche era diferente, iban a hacer algo más que besarse.

Se separó algo nervioso y vio como Sirius se acercaba a la cama.

Se sacó la túnica de gala, revelando solo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros que moldeaban el cuerpo del moreno.

A Severus le costó tragar cuando este se empezó a desabrochar los botones superiores de la camisa.

Solo había visto una vez esa porción de piel, tras un entrenamiento donde James y Sirius le habían pillado por sorpresa.

No fue capaz de evitar el hechizo que le hizo caer al suelo, ni los mocos de trol que lanzaron sobre su cabeza.

Cuando Sirius se agachó para reírse de él, fue cuando su uniforme de cuerpo desarreglado se abrió y le enseñó toda aquella porción de piel, hasta intuir un pezón oscuro.

Ahora Sirius le sonreía sin aquel rastro de maldad, jugaba con sus botones y le miraba cargado de lo que ya intuía era deseo.

—Ahora tú—le pidió.

No estaban muy separados pero sí lo suficiente para poderse contemplar de la cabeza a los pies. Severus llevó sus manos al broche de su túnica, revelando las mejores ropas que él podía permitirse. Negras, como toda su ropa. No es que amara el color, era la única manera que su madre tenía de adecentar ropa que había perdido cualquier tonalidad original. El negro camuflaba todo, incluido a Severus.

Sirius le miraba ansioso por ver más, él se había desabrochado cuatro botones, por lo que Severus haría lo mismo.

Salvo que la piel que mostraba, no estaba a la altura de su compañero.

No había un pecho torneado, no había brillo en su piel. Los huesos hundidos de su pecho le conferían un aspecto enfermizo.

Nunca imaginó que se lo llegaría a mostrar a nadie. Y se sentía completamente indigno de Sirius por lo que prefirió mirar al suelo para no ver el rechazo que podría producirle.

Cuando acabó con los botones, no tuvo más remedio que alzar los ojos, el silencio en la habitación era denso, incómodo.

Cuando le miró sus ojos grises brillaban y sus labios estaban siendo fuertemente mordidos.

Sirius acabó de abrir su camisa, sacándola de su cuerpo. A pesar de saber que luego le tocaría a él, fui incapaz de no disfrutar con lo que sus ojos veían. Los pantalones caían sobre los huesos de la cadera de Sirius, marcando un surco que le arrebató en aliento, se moría por descubrir más de él.

Su turno llegó, y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, eso era lo que había, mejor no darle demasiado bombo, Sirius le miró sorprendido y se acercó a él.

Bueno, había sido bueno mientras duró, ya sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera.

La realidad le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina como era lógico.

Miró a sus pies, porque una cosa era que lo esperara y otra que no le llenara de tristeza.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Sirius, "esto es mi desastroso cuerpo" le dieron ganas de decirle, pero tenía ojos, no era ciego.

—Lo siento—¿Qué más podía decir?

—¿Cómo obtuviste estas cicatrices, Severus?—Aquello sí le hizo alzar la vista. Los dedos de Sirius le tocaron las señales en su cuerpo que él ya ni siquiera recordaba. Regalo de su padre, como el pecho hundido.

Nunca pudo curarse bien de ninguna de ellas, la magia estaba prohibida y los hospitales muggles también.

—Hace años, ya no lo recuerdo.

Sirius no dejó de acariciarle, se sentía bien, muy bien.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a San Mungo?

—Mi padre es muggle.—No estaba mintiendo, pero la mirada de Sirius le decía que no le convencía. Agarró la camisa en sus manos e intentó volvérsela a poner.

—No lo hagas, me gusta mirarte.—Impidió que se la llegara a colocar.

—¿No quieres que paremos?—preguntó sorprendido.

—No.—Fue tan rotundo que le impresionó, llevó sus manos a sus caderas acariciándolas, abriendo el botón de sus pantalones y haciendo que Severus dejara de respirar.

Estos cayeron al suelo, y su vieja ropa interior fue lo siguiente en salir de su cuerpo.

Desnudo completamente ante Sirius este se apartó para mirarle, ¿por qué tenía que mirarle tanto? Prefería sus caricias a la mirada que solo encontraría imperfecciones.

—Desnúdame—le pidió Sirius, eso le gustaba mucho más, emuló los movimientos, todo en Sirius era proporcionado, hermoso, apetecible.

Cuando bajó su ropa interior descubrió un pene duro y lleno, nunca había visto más que el suyo propio y no se parecía al de Sirius, a pesar de disfrutar con las vistas Severus ni siquiera de había puesto completamente duro.

Sirius le miró, y le besó, tan apasionadamente como había hecho esos días, y por primera vez desde que habían entrado en esa habitación Severus se empezó a sentir bien.

* * *

Sirius estaba muy excitado, ansioso, y también algo sorprendido.

Entre sus brazos, ahora en la mullida cama estaba Severus tan desnudo como él. Sin embargo este parecía más desprovisto de algo que le cubriera.

Sirius gozaba de su propio cuerpo, en todas las opciones que este le ofrecía. Su buena complexión física era una obviedad, de natural atlético el deporte solo lo había acentuado.

Sabía lo que este provocaba en sus anteriores conquistas, y lo mostraba orgulloso.

Todo lo contrario de lo que ocurrió con Severus, ese evitaba su mirada cuando se quitó la ropa ante él. Las prendas eran de pésima calidad y el cuerpo que ocultaban era todo lo contrario al suyo.

El pecho hundido y la postura algo encorvada además de una completa ausencia de músculo y un color ceniciento, eran escasamente deseables.

Severus estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, algo que hasta el momento Sirius no había contemplado. Se relamió los labios ante la sensación, era como si produjera miles de cosquilleos en su piel. Entonces fue cuando se fijo, las marcas sobre aquella piel grisácea de tonalidad más oscura, algunas circulares, otras arrugadas y con aspecto de antiguas.

Eso no lo había provocado él, ¿cómo las había obtenido? ¿Qué o quién le había hecho eso?

La ira que sintió fue más intensa de lo que esperó nunca, y notó como Severus le mentía, era tan obvio.

Tan evidente que aquello era algún tipo de maltrato que no sabía como sobrellevarlo.

Por muy cruel que ellos hubieran sido, nunca le habían hecho daño físico.

Pero esto hablaba de otra persona que dominaba a Severus y aquello no le gustó lo más mínimo, él era suyo y acabaría descubriendo qué sucedió.

Cuando le preguntó si quería parar estuvo tentado de decirle que no hasta que sus marcas eclipsaran a las que ya tenía, que su piel era suya y de nadie más.

Una mirada triste, la antesala de lo que más tarde llegaría, le instó a continuar. Le desnudó dejando de lado tanta parafernalia, lo que tenía abajo no era mucho mejor que lo que había arriba, pequeño, grisáceo, y aún así calentó completamente a Sirius.

Le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, y le mostró cuán excitado estaba, había estado con varias personas a las que había puesto directamente de rodillas a chuparle.

Y la idea de hacer aquello con Severus, de tenerle agarrado del pelo, mientras le hacía tragar sin piedad hizo que su pene brincara.

Pero aún no era tiempo para ello, con él sería todo lo suave que nunca había sido, quería que confiara en él, que se abriera a él, que acabara aún más perdido por él. Le besó, y le arrastró a la cama.

Lo tumbó y acarició haciendo que su miembro se excitara, el suyo clamaba por atención, por encontrar algún tipo de calidez.

Se separó para mirarle, su pelo anudado era ya un completo desastre, pero le conferí un toque salvaje, sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, y su respiración estaba completamente agitada.

Sirius se colocó encima, Severus abrió sus piernas dándole la bienvenida, y Sirius tomó sus manos, sobre su cabeza. Entregado, expuesto, suyo.

Hermoso, así era como se veía en esos momentos Severus, hermoso. Sirius se frotó suavemente contra él, los toques eran imprecisos, los huesos de la cadera se le clavaban, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el toque de ambos miembros que parecían estar al rojo vivo.

Así es como se encontraba él viendo como Severus jadeaba con cada fricción, como abría más las piernas. Sirius se bebía aquella imagen.

—¿Estás preparado?—Era evidente que sí, que en aquel momento, Severus estaba completamente a su merced y preparado para él, pero quería oírselo.

—Sí—pidió, Sirius fue incapaz de no besarle.

Soltó sus muñecas, descendió con una de sus manos, por el cuerpo de Severus. Este reaccionaba a cada toque, a cada caricia.

Llegó a su entrada, y él mismo se estremeció de anticipación, le acarició, masajeó los músculos prietos que iban a dejarle entrar sin ninguna pega.

Nunca se había tomado muchas molestias en preparar a nadie, y sabía que incluso había sido rudo alguna vez. Pero el propio deseo de Severus era un potente afrodisiaco para él, introducir su dedo en él de un modo suave, casi gentil, le llenó de asombro incluso a él.

Severus abrió mucho los ojos, sin dejar de mirarle, él le susurró calma, besó sus labios, su mandíbula y se relajó, lo notó en la facilidad para moverse dentro de él, para no necesitar mucho para introducir otro. Apretado y cálido le dilató, Severus jadeaba, y Sirius no podía esperar para meterse de lleno en él.

Su propio pene seguía frotándose deseoso contra Severus.

—¿Confías en mí?—preguntó alineándose contra su entrada vacía para él.

Severus le miraba con aquello ojos suyos tan oscuros, tan intensos, y en ese momento supo que era suyo como nadie lo había sido antes. Que aquello que estaba por suceder no era un polvo más.

—Completamente.—Sirius no esperó, no podía, se introdujo despacio sin dejar de mirar a Severus, embargado no solo por la excitación por la opresión, se estaba metiendo mucho más hondo que nunca en su vida.

Severus tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Solo le engullía dándole cobijo, había tanta entrega en él, nunca, jamás había sentido aquello antes.

Cerró los ojos, él mismo estaba desbordado. Se estaba perdiendo, aceleró el ritmo, solo quería acabar, tocar el cielo del orgasmo.

—Sirius—gimió Severus reclamando que volviera a él, y fue incapaz de no hacerlo, cuando abrió sus ojos; cuando le envistió con todo lo tenía; cuando se sintió temblar y no era por el simple placer en su cuerpo. Severus gritó llegando al punto de no retorno, Sirius se vio atrapado en su manos, en su mirada, atrapado en él.

Y él mismo acabó en su interior.

Los oídos le zumbaban, el corazón también, se sentía raro en su propia piel, aún clavado, aún siendo acariciado por Severus.

Sintió pánico. Pánico por lo que acababa de experimentar, pánico porque allí, entre sus piernas se daba cuenta de una cosa que sobrepasaba al sexo.

Que nunca más tendría algo así con Severus, ni su cuerpo, ni sus besos, ni sus sonrisas, ni las conversaciones que le habían hecho no sentir solo por primera vez en su vida.

Las manos de Severus le agarraron, le acariciaron el rostro, su cara plácida, saciada, el color de sus mejillas, la felicidad en su mirada.

—Te quiero—confesó Severus.

Sirius salió de Severus, de la cama, agarró su ropa, el pánico se había ido, ahora era puro terror.

Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que él había caído en su propia trampa, y correspondía a ese sentimiento que acaba de poner sobre la cama el otro.

Sirius le quería, de un modo enfermizo, oscuro y necesitado, pero le amaba. Y su mundo no estaba creado para esa realidad.

Salió de la sala de los menesteres como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Severus sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Pero lo que ocurría es que su última broma había encontrado a una excelente víctima, a él mismo, enamorado de Severus Snape.

oooooooooo

¿Qué te creías Sirius? Los juegos de amor son peligrosos.

Tres historias activas, voy a morir, fue un placer conoceros.

Shimi.


	6. 6

Severus esperó a que Sirius volviera aunque supiera que aquello no iba a ocurrir.

Cuando lo vio salir corriendo supo que había hablado de más. Había estado controlando sus emociones demasiado tiempo, y estás salieron a borbotones de su cuerpo, ojalá se hubiera mordido la lengua para no decir las dos palabras que lo habían arruinado todo.

Sirius le había besado y acariciado como jamás pensó que alguien sería capaz de hacerlo, le había tratado suavemente y podía verse reflejado en sus ojos llenos de una belleza que bien sabía no poseía.

Pero lo había sentido, durante los días anteriores, y sobre todo aquella noche había sentido a Sirius suyo.

Se había equivocado.

Dejó la habitación con el corazón roto, algo que nunca había dejado que otra persona alcanzara. Le habían hecho daño casi en todo su ser, pero nunca había entregado su corazón, y ese dolor, era nuevo, y era duro.

Volvió a su sala común donde nadie le esperaba, subió a su habitación donde su compañero no estaba y casi lo agradeció, a pesar de que nunca le habló tenía por seguro que su cara era el reflejo de su corazón roto.

Casi no tenía pertenencias que guardar para su vuelta a casa, nunca había tenido muchas posesiones y aunque no le pesaba, en ese momento hubiera deseado tenerlas por el simple hecho poder entretenerse con algo que hacer.

Notaba todavía donde Sirius le había besado, donde sus manos le habían acariciado, le notaba aún dentro de él, una mínima molestia en su trasero, pero que le decía que había sido cierto, que no lo había soñado.

Pocas veces había llorado en los últimos años, como si las lágrimas se hubiera secado en su infancia.

Su habitación no tenía ventanas, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, había pasado la hora del toque de queda. Pero era su último día y sentía que las piedras del castillo estaban cayendo todas sobre él.

Salió de nuevo, recorrió pasillos donde encontró a algún que otro compañero de vuelta. Nadie le veía, ¿cierto? Nadie le miraba y él único que lo había hecho en esos tiempos había salido huyendo de él.

—¿Habían sido sus palabras? ¿Su pésima actuación como amante? ¿Habría sido que la realidad abofeteó a Sirius? O quizás, y aquella idea le dolió, ¿era algo que irremediablemente iba a suceder desde el principio?

Sirius y él, era una completa locura, sabía que sus vidas nunca más se tocarían, él iría para abajo y Sirius solo tenía que pisar el suelo para impulsarse y despegar de una vida ordinaria.

Sabía que acabaría con Sirius marchándose, pero le hubiera gustado ver su sonrisa una última vez, incluso una mentira piadosa de que volverían a verse cuando ambos sabían que aquello no ocurriría.

Le hubiera gustado volver a besarle una última vez, olerle y recordarle.

Cada vez andaba más rápido a través de los pasillos, invisible, no era nadie.

Llegó al patio principal, el aire, aunque cercano al verano era lo suficientemente fresco para hacerle sentir vivo.

Lo que le quedaba de trecho hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde Sirius le había besado por primera vez, pero allí no había nadie, solo la oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

Hacía años que no lloraba, pero las lágrimas salieron sin permiso, acaba de perder algo que ni siquiera creía poseer.

Acaba de perder a su primer amor.

* * *

Sirius corría, la hojarasca se enredaba en su pelaje negro.

Había salido de la sala de los menesteres y había adoptado su forma animaga, era más rápida y necesitaba separarse de Severus.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuándo pensó que aquella broma saldría bien para él?

¿Cuándo había creído que no tendría que pagar su propio precio?

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, se decía una y otra vez.

¿Cómo has sido tan estúpido para enamorarte?

Estaba agotado, paró y arañó el aire con sus fauces buscando oxígeno.

Se transformó de nuevo, solo y lejos de Hogwarts, nunca había llegado tan lejos en sus escapadas. Tampoco tanto en su atrevimiento.

Recordaba la cara de Severus rota de placer, roto de amor, y la última mirada que le había dado llena de incomprensión.

Le había dejado tirado en aquel lugar sin una explicación, debería haberle dicho que solo era una broma. Que ellos jamás tendrían nada juntos. ¿Él y Severus? Era lo más estúpido que alguien había dicho alguna vez, pero ese alguien había sido él mismo.

Ahora la mera idea de no volverle a ver era dolorosa, nunca vio más allá de aquella noche y su última broma hacia la persona que más detestaba.

No había dado importancia a lo bien que se había sentido en todas aquellas semanas a su lado; las conversaciones en las que nunca obtuvo una reprimenda sino muda curiosidad. Su presencia constante, su mirada oscura reblandecida de a poco. Su humor oscuro, y sus pequeñas muecas que habían resultado ser sonrisas.

Severus le hacía sentir bien sin tener que castigarle, sin bromas ni ataques. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que aquello no había sido algo unilateral?

Escuchó la voz de Remus sermoneándolo y le hastió tremendamente; sí, lo sabía era un egoísta que solo pensaba en él, pero no en lo que sentía. Creía que su mayor placer vendría de la humillación de Severus, y no fue así. Su mayor placer provenía del pequeño Slytherin en cualquiera de sus formas.

Él era su fuente de placer, de dolores de cabeza, de tranquilidad, y desasosiego. Siempre había sido así, y él, ciego ante algo que no podía comprender, se lo había cargado.

Ahí estaba su mayor virtud, destruir todo aquello que tocaba. Era su talento, siempre se lo habían dicho.

Miró hacia atrás, el bosque prohibido nunca lo fue para él. Tenía que volver con Severus, eso era lo único que tenía sentido, y le había dejado solo. ¿Qué sentía ante sus palabras?

"Te quiero"

"Yo también" pensó. Le quería del modo bizarro, posesivo del que no sabe amar, hasta ahí llegaba.

No era una broma y sin duda era la gran broma de su vida, conquistar un corazón al que había llegado a destruir por el mero placer de que fuera suyo, cuando tan solo de haberlo sabido antes, este se lo hubiera dado como lo había hecho esa noche.

Tardó en llegar a la escuela más de lo que como perro se había alejado, pero necesitaba pensar, calcular, tenía que explicarle por qué había huido.

Y llegó a la conclusión que debía decir parte de la verdad, que se había asustado al darse cuenta de lo que él mismo sentía.

Cuando llegó a la sala de los menesteres no había rastro de Severus, merodeó la entrada a las mazmorras, pero allí no había nadie y dudaba que le dejaran entrar.

En su habitación Peter dormía, y ni Remus ni James estaban allí.

Sacó el mapa para encontrar a Severus en su habitación.

"Mañana, mañana las cosas cambiaran, mi amor" pensó acariciando las letras del nombre que descansaba en las mazmorras.

"Mañana serás mío para siempre"

oooooooo

Enfermo, esto suena a enfermo por todos lados.

Las alarmas de mi corazón nacido para el fluff suenan, pero no voy a hacerles caso.

¿Quién me acompaña a sufrir?

Shimi


	7. 7

Severus había vuelto a la sala de los Menesteres, sus pasos le habían llevado allí sin saber que la puerta era inexistente. En su mente solo estaba Sirius, y cuando vio aparecer la puerta entró creyendo que le encontraría allí.

Pero solo estaba la habitación de la noche anterior, con la enorme cama aún desecha y con los rastros de los actos que habían cometido.

Era masoquista, lo sabía, pero prefería un recuerdo que tener que mirarle después de haber hecho el ridículo.

La noche no le había servido de mucho, repetida en bucle en su mente cada vez más catastrófica.

Por eso temprano salió de su dormitorio dejando todo listo para cargar en el tren, cerró aquella puerta por la que nunca más pasaría.

Aquel último paseo por los lugares que nunca más recorrería, y en cada uno de ellos halló un recuerdo de Sirius. No podía decir que todos habían sido alegres, pero sí intensos, con él era todo así.

Había tenido la capacidad de llevarle a todos los extremos que conocía de sí mismo.

Por eso no era de extrañar que acabara en aquella habitación, y por un momento pensó ¿qué había fuera para él?¿Qué era mejor que quedarse en aquella habitación para siempre?

Atesorando un recuerdo de Sirius que ya no existía, las pocas semanas que habían compartido llenas de nuevas experiencias y nuevos sentimientos.

Era tan ridículo que él mismo se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo como ya hizo Sirius la noche anterior.

Vio como todos sus compañeros se dirigían a los carruajes que les llevarían a la estación de Hogsmeade para coger el tren.

Subió al primero que vio libre y no miró atrás, ¿cuándo había sido alguien tan débil como para dejarse aplastar por unos sentimientos que sabía no podían durar?

Al final de ese viaje le esperaba lo que siempre había sido su futuro, ¡Qué estúpido al pensar que algo cambiaría!

Quería reprenderse a sí mismo, ahora, sin Sirius encima, sin Sirius sonriéndole, sin Sirius besándole, sin Sirius … podía ver todo mejor.

Agarrarse a él era una trampa, una en la trampa que él mismo había caído. Un poco de esperanza a la que agarrarse para evadirse de lo que le esperaba, pero el sueño había llegado a su fin. Y estaba bien, aquello era más real que todas las fantasías que había armado en su imaginación.

Todo estaba bien, salvo por el dolor que sentía constante en algún lugar entre su corazón y sus entrañas.

Uno más que sumaría a aquel que había dejado perder a Lily, una cicatriz interna que le acompañaría siempre, pero que al final dejaría de doler como todas las que cargaba.

A cada metro que se alejaba de Hogwarts la idea se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Bajó de la carroza encantada y siguió su camino en soledad hasta ver la gran mole de hierro del tren, subió a él y buscó el lugar más apartado, quería estar solo, necesitaba estar solo, pues ese era único modo que sentía podría armarse de valor para enfrentar todo.

* * *

Sirius abandonó la habitación que compartía con sus amigos desde primero, se había quedado dormido, y ahora era incapaz de encontrar rastros de Severus. No aparecía en el mapa por ningún lado, parecía como si se hubiera esfumado.

Durante todo el desayuno estuvo esperando, atento a la mesa de los Slytherin, intentaba mirar el mapa cada poco pero no había rastro de Severus.

¿Era posible que se hubiera marchado ya? No contaba con ello, y cada vez estaba más nervioso.

James hablaba, pero Sirius era incapaz de escucharle, la academia de aurores en esos momentos le importaba una mierda.

Todo lo que no fuera Severus carecía de importancia en aquellos momentos.

Cuando volvió la vista al ser llamado insistentemente, se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Remus. No le decía nada, pero se escuchaban sus reclamos a gritos.

No tenía tiempo para un nuevo sermón, tenía que encontrar a Severus. Mucho menos cuando dándole una pequeña ojeada al mapa, vio en nombre de Severus impreso y dejando el castillo.

Necesitaba alcanzarlo, y salió del comedor sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Sirius corrió hasta el pasto que aguardaba a los estudiantes que partían hasta la estación de Hogsmeade, pero Severus no estaba ya allí.

Al menos sabía que aún tendría que coger el tren y que allí sería donde le encontraría.

Corrió hacia el castillo de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de todos los demás.

Cuando entró en su habitación encontró a sus amigos acabando de recoger todas sus pertenencias.

Hubiera deseado que no estuvieran allí.

—La última vez que todos estaremos aquí—dijo con melancolía James.

Escuchó el suspiro de Remus, ¿se venía uno de esos momentos? Él solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes y estar con Severus.

—Por favor, haced las paces antes de que dejemos Hogwarts, esto es ridículo—bufó James al ver como ni Sirius ni Remus se miraban.

No tenía tiempo para aquello, sinceramente no lo tenía ni lo quería. Pero James y Peter salieron dejándolos a los dos solos.

Remus miraba molesto a Sirius, y Sirius estaba aburrido de sus reproches, ¿qué iba mal con él? ¿Qué tanto resentimiento?

—Escúpelo—le retó.

—Hablar contigo es dejar caer las palabras al vacío.

Sirius odiaba cuando Remus le trataba de esa forma, como si estuviera mil pasos por encima de su supuesta inmadurez.

—No eres tan bueno como te crees que eres, Remus—le atacó.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero al menos yo lucho contra ello, ¿qué haces tú?

Sirius estaba tentado a transformarse en perro y morderle, lo que necesitaba lo necesitaba con los dientes, pero trató de calmarse.

—Siempre pensé que podrías salvarte, Sirius, que la oscuridad que vive en ti no te devoraría, pero estás podrido y no quieres hacer nada para solucionarlo.

—¿Y qué si me devora? ¿Y qué si me voy a la mierda con todo ello? ¿Qué te importa a ti que pareces ser un puto santo?

Remus evitó su mirada, pero no por nada Sirius era un perro, y cuando hacía presa, no soltaba.

—No me lo puedo creer—rió con una carcajada—¿Tú?

—Vete a la mierda, Sirius—bufó Remus agarrando sus cosas, pero era incapaz de mirarle de frente.

—Eres ridículo hasta para esto, Remus, quieres hacerme sentir mal porque no te elegí a ti—se enfadó aún más Sirius—Me sermoneas porque es a Snape al que amo.

—Eso no es amor—le ladró Remus—. Eso es usar a otra persona que no se encuentra en las mismas circunstancias que tú.

—¿Y tú y yo sí estamos en las mismas circunstancias?—se le acercó.

—Más de lo que tú quieres ver.

—Ni en un millón de años.—Le miró con cara de asco—Nunca has despertado eso en mí, asúmelo y búscate algo propio para ti, te lo digo como amigo.

—¿Amigo?—Sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que aquello acabara mal, y realmente no quería perder más tiempo con Remus—Tú no sabes lo que eso significa.

—Olvídame, si puedes—fue lo último que dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación.

En alguna parte de él sentía que las cosas fueran así con Remus, tampoco quería que aquello fuera el final entre ellos, pero tenía que llegar al expreso y hablar con Severus. ¿Remus y él? ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

Se subió a uno de los carruajes con un grupo de Hufflepuff, si hubiera otro modo de llegar más rápido Sirius lo hubiera usado pero la espera dentro de aquel carruaje le estaba matando.

El rostro dolido de Severus, y el rostro dolido de Remus eran demasiado rostros dolidos para él. Al menos sabía que podría hacer que uno de ellos se sintiera bien de nuevo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Nunca había tenido duda de sus capacidades, pero nunca había tenido tanto que perder. Cuando realmente te juegas algo es cuando la apuesta merece realmente la pena.

Cuando divisó la estación se bajó de la carroza y salió corriendo hasta el tren.

Un gran número de alumnos subían y Sirius tuvo que empujar a unos cuantos para llegar a los vagones, entró y salió de demasiados, pero no había rastro de Severus.

Ahora que lo recordaba nunca lo había visto en el tren, ¿dónde hacía el trayecto?

Desesperado y sin encontrarlo, se maldijo, la máquina se había puesto en marcha y él no había encontrado nada.

¿Dónde estás? pensó.

Si él no quisiera ser visto dónde estaría, y tuvo una idea, pero era lo único que le quedaba por intentar.

Llegó hasta el último de los vagones, y cruzó una puerta que nunca había abierto.

Un compartimento oscuro y con un fuerte olor.

Las mascotas de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts viajaban en un vagón ampliado, varias lechuzas batieron sus alas sobre su cabeza haciendo que Sirius temiera ser rociado con sustancias indeseables.

Invocó un fuerte lumos que hizo que muchos animales se removieran incómodos, pero lo que encontró allí le hizo sonreír.

Al final del vagón se encontraba Severus mirándole sorprendido.

—Estás aquí—dijo aliviado llegando hasta él.

—Yo…

Severus esquivó su mirada, y Sirius la necesitaba sobre todas las cosas.

Se acercó hasta él, acuclillándose para estar a su altura.

Acercó una de sus manos hasta la mejillas de Severus, haciéndola girar para que volviera a mirarle.

—Siento lo que te dije—fue lo que Severus dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo último que dije antes de que te fueras—volvió a esquivar su mirada.

—Yo no lo siento, y espero que me lo digas muchas más veces.

Ahora sí había captado la atención de Severus.

—Lo siento—se excusó Sirius, pocas veces esas palabras habían salido de sus labios—Lo siento, me comporté como un idiota, yo también te quiero.

Sirius cayó al suelo por el peso de Severus sobre él al abrazarlo con fuerza.

Le devolvió el apretón sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

—Te quiero—le susurró en el oído a Severus.

—Te quiero—le contestó Severus.

El viaje hasta Londres fue una consecución de te quieros mutuos, besos y sonrisas. Pero mientras más cerca de la capital estaban una realidad se hacía presente. Tendrían que separarse, cada uno a una casa donde no los querían.

Severus le abrazaba con fuerza, y Sirius tenía una determinación clara.

—Ahora nos separaremos, pero voy a ir a por ti—ambos se miraban—, no lo dudes, no nos vamos a volver a separar nunca más.

Ahora sabía algo con claridad.

Severus era suyo, y él de Severus.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De nuevo dos en una semana, tengo ganas de avanzar con esta historia.

Shimi.


	8. 8

Severus estaba en su habitación de la Hilandera, el verano había sido como tantos otros, insoportables. Pero algo era diferente, sin duda.

Sirius, él lo cambiaba todo. La última promesa antes de separarse en el andén de la estación.

"Iré a por ti, espérame"

Y Severus le había esperado, día y noche, rememorando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de él. Reconocía que solo gracias a ellos es que lograba sobrevivir; cada día era más incómodo vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre. Severus se asfixiaba de solo pensar en quedarse encerrado en aquel mugriento agujero durante toda su vida.

Habían pasado más semanas de las que él había imaginado, las pruebas de Sirius en la academia ya habrían sido, y las dudas sobre su futuro le aguijoneaban nuevamente.

¿Por qué iba a ir a por él teniendo un futuro prometedor por delante? La academia, como Sirius le había contado, era dura, casi no tenían descansos entre clases y prácticas hasta completar los tres años de formación.

¿Cómo iban a conseguir verse en ese tiempo? ¿Y qué haría Severus mientras tanto?

Otros veranos había estado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del radar de su padre, perdido en lugares donde pudiera estar solo. Casi siempre acababa en el mismo lugar, junto al río en el árbol donde él y Lily habían estado tantas veces. Pero ante la posible aparición de Sirius, prácticamente no salía. Sus costillas se habían llevado demasiados golpes, y allí no podía elaborar básicas pociones que le ayudaran a mejorar físicamente.

Su madre solía ser la receptora del mal talante de su padre, pero Severus era incapaz de no interceder entre ambos desde que había sido más mayor. ¿Por qué su madre aguantaba todo aquello?

Uno de sus mayores sueños era salir de ese antro y llevársela con él, pero antes necesitaba tener algún lugar donde llevarla, un trabajo que pagara las facturas. Y de momento no tenía ni cómo empezar con esa idea.

Tenía uno de sus libros de pociones cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, y no porque el timbre funcionara sino porque su padre empezó a vociferar.

Severus bajó corriendo las escaleras, cada vez que alguien, casi siempre algún compinche de su padre o algún vendedor perdido, llamaban era él quien abría deseando que fuera Sirius quien estuviera tras la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, aunque aquello era lo que esperaba, no podía llegar a creerlo, Sirius, Sirius en su puerta, tan guapo como la última vez que lo vio. Tan extraño en aquel oscuro lugar del mundo, y con una sonrisa tan amplia que Severus fue feliz tan solo con contemplarla.

—Estoy aquí, como te prometí—le dijo agarrándole y abrazándole.

Severus se fundió en el abrazo que tanto tiempo había necesitado, solo entre sus brazos se sentía bien, completo, él mismo.

—Pensaba que ya no vendrías—susurró.

—¿Podemos pasar?—le pidió Sirius, Severus no quería que contemplara el desastre que era su hogar, ni a su padre.

Pero lo metió dentro y subió con él a toda velocidad hasta su habitación, suplicando porque su padre los dejara tranquilo.

—Me costó bastante encontrar este lugar—dijo Sirius mirando alrededor, comprendía perfectamente lo que sus ojos veían, oscuridad y pobreza. Al menos su cuarto estaba ordenado y limpio.

—¿Cómo lo has logrado?

Sirius le miró sonriéndole, pero sabía que no iba a revelárselo cuando le besó, en realidad a Severus le daba igual, con tal de que estuviera allí le era suficiente.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que pudieron besarse y en sus labios encontraba su verdadero hogar. Acabaron sobre la cama de Severus cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Tobías Snape los miraba desde el marco de la puerta con una mueca completamente nauseabunda.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?—vociferó inundando del olor agrio del alcohol la habitación.

Severus quiso ponerse por delante de Sirius, pero este no se lo permitió y se enfrentó a su padre con la varita en la mano.

—Sé bien que no puedes usar eso contra mí, maldito mago—empezó a reírse.—No solo eres un bicho raro como tu madre, sino también eres un sucio maricón.

Severus tembló, no necesitaba ningún motivo para enfadar a su padre, pero sabía lo caro que le costaría aquel.

—Vuelva a insultar a Severus, y lo próximo que verá serán sus entrañas por el suelo—le amenazó Sirius.

Severus era consciente de que si atacaban a un muggle el Ministerio los mandaría a Azkaban. No es que no lo hubiera pensado alguna vez, pero si aquel agujero era malo, Azkaban sería mucho peor.

—Fuera de mi casa—gritó su padre fuera de sí.

* * *

Sirius se sorprendió al verlo, alto y nervudo era el representante del borracho irascible típico, le asqueó con solo mirarle.

Lily tras muchos esfuerzos por su parte le había dado la dirección de Severus, aunada a una advertencia, la familia de Severus era de un estrato bastante bajo, y el padre no era alguien razonable, sin duda lo estaba comprobando.

—Con muchísimo gusto—dijo Sirius, no veía la hora de salir de allí y llevarse a Severus lejos.

¿Cómo consentía este que ese maldito hombre le hablara así?

—Nos vamos.—Agarró de la mano a Severus—Toma tus cosas y vayámonos de una vez de aquí.

—Mi hijo no va a ir a ningún sitio.—Ese muggle estaba agotando su paciencia, no podía matarlo ni herirlo gravemente, ya sabía la condena que acarreaba. Pero nadie dijo que no podía lanzarle un hechizo silenciador, el hombre se veía como un auténtico estúpido y cuando quiso ir hacia ellos Sirius hizo que el suelo fuera completamente resbaladizo, hechizos inofensivos, nada que una multa no pudiera pagar.

Miró a Severus que parecía tan sorprendido como su propio padre.

—¿Vamos?—tironeó suavemente de su mano.

—sí, tengo todo preparado.—Sirius había necesitado tenerlo así, de la mano, dispuesto para irse de allí sin mediar palabra. Salieron de la habitación, pero Severus se paró—Solo quiero despedirme de mi madre antes.

Esperaba que su madre no fuera tan desagradable como su padre, o sabía bien que acabaría igualmente hechizada.

Lo que no esperó encontrarse fue a una mujer madura, grisácea y encogida que lucía un fuerte moretón en su ojo izquierdo. Era tan parecida a Severus que sorprendía.

—Mamá, me marcho.—Sirius no quería presenciar esa escena, él había tenido la suya propia, y no había sido nada agradable.

Su madre le había desheredado, había borrado su nombre en tapices, en los documentos familiares, él ahora era nadie, y para él estaba bien siempre que pudiera estar con Severus.

Por fortuna, tenía un tío que había corrido una suerte similar y le había ofrecido su ayuda, tenía casa y una pequeña dieta que les valdría para ir tirando hasta que encontraran trabajo.

La idea de ser auror murió en el mismo momento en que supo que no era posible compatibilizarlo con Severus, no iba a estar tres años fuera, no iba a renunciar a él, era lo principal.

Por eso necesitaba sacarlo cuanto antes de allí, el lugar apestaba y la tristeza que rezumaban las paredes le daban ganas de vomitar.

—Estoy listo.—Eso era lo único que importaba, y tomó de nuevo su mano para salir de allí y aparecerse.

Pero una pequeña mano se posó en su brazo, detrás de ella estaba la madre de Severus, con unos ojos tan oscuros y profundos como los suyos. Pero en estos no había rastro de vida, como si estuviera muerta, era espeluznante.

—Cuídale, es lo más valioso para mí de este mundo—le pidió, con gusto le hubiera dicho que él ya no era nada suyo, Severus le pertenecía desde ese momento y para siempre, ella dejaría de ser alguien para él, como había sido con su propia madre. Ella tembló en su agarre—. Por favor, no le hagas daño. Por favor.

Sirius no tuvo más paciencia, agarró a Severus y lo sacó de aquel nauseabundo lugar, dejando a una madre desconsolada porque había visto el interior de ese chico, tan bonito por fuera y tan siniestro en su interior.

Aquella sería la última vez que Eileen Snape vería a su hijo.


	9. 9

Severus miraba la casa sorprendido, después de dejar la Hilandera precipitadamente, Sirius le había besado en la entrada de la casa que iban a ocupar.

La puerta roja les daba acceso a un apartamento de una sola planta, un dormitorio, una cocina, salón y baño.

Y Sirius le había dicho que era completamente de ellos, pero que con el tiempo tendrían algo mejor.

¿Algo mejor? Era imposible que hubiera nada mejor, un hogar, con Sirius, hubiera vivido debajo de un puente solo por estar con él.

Sirius le abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿Te gusta?—podía notar sus labios contra su cuello, y le hacía tener los pelos de punta.

—Es perfecto.—Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Sirius—Gracias por no olvidarte de mí.

Sirius se puso rígido y le giró dentro del abrazo.

—Jamás me olvidaría de ti, ¿me oyes?—Estaba tan serio que casi asustaba, pero para Severus era lo único que quería escuchar el resto de su vida.

Severus le besó, y sintió como Sirius le alzaba entre sus brazos.

Ese mismo día inauguraron la cama de su dormitorio.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y con ellas los meses, seis meses en los que por fin podía decir que era feliz.

Nunca, ni siquiera las últimas semanas en Hogwarts Severus había sido tan feliz. Paseaban por el barrio, Sirius le invitaba a cenar, aparecía con regalos, plumas, libros de pociones, incluso le había regalado su propio búho.

Pero Severus no quería ser un parásito, él también quería trabajar y hacerle regalos a Sirius.

Cuando lo proponía Sirius sonreía y le besaba.

—Mi mejor regalo eres tú, que estés en mi vida y que estés en casa cuando llego.

—Pero yo podría pedir trabajo en alguna tienda—jugaba Severus sobre su pecho—, podría pagar parte de esta casa y los gastos, podría tratar de buscar un curso a distancia en pociones avanzadas, siempre se me dio bien.

—¿Realmente necesitas todo eso?—No le gustaba cuando Sirius le miraba tan serio, sentía que le decepcionaba, como si necesitar algo más fuera quejarse de lo que él le daba.

—No... bueno—Severus se incorporó de la cama, en esos seis meses todas y cada una de las noches se habían amado como si fuera el último día.

Había temido que su padre le encontrara, pero estaba más que claro que nadie le buscaba. Estaba con Sirius y por lo que sabía él había sido expulsado de su familia, con ayuda de un tío había comprado aquella casa y trabajaba en una tienda de equipamiento para el Quiddicth.

—Quiero estar todo el tiempo posible contigo.—Le besó y abrazó como si Severus en vez de buscar trabajo fuera a abandonarle.

—Pero yo estoy contigo, aprovecharé solo cuando estés fuera y nos veremos por la noche.

—¿Quieres irte? ¿Quieres dejarme?—¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

Le abrazó con fuerza ante la mirada desesperada de Sirius.

—Nunca, no voy a dejarte nunca—prometió Severus. Y no volvió a sacar el tema en los siguientes meses.

Pero los día se le hacían monótonos, al menos hasta la llegada de Sirius.

Por curiosidad había tomado un panfleto de una escuela que mandaba las lecciones por lechuza, lo había dejado para hablarlo con Sirius por la noche, pero este lo había visto antes.

Nunca pensó que perdería los nervios de aquella manera, ni de que le estamparía su puño en la cara. Severus se escondió en la habitación, no entendía porqué Sirius había hecho algo así, él no era así, siempre era atento, le besaba, le cuidaba, le hacía sonreír.

Esa noche Sirius se disculpó entre lágrimas, nunca le había visto llorar, y la imagen le rompió el alma.

Le prometió que nunca más pasaría, y Severus le creyó. Realmente lo hizo.

Si no fuera por el anuncio que vio en el Profeta hubiera olvidado la idea. El Ministerio ofrecía unas becas para los mejores estudiantes para varias maestrías. Estudió todo el tiempo que Sirius estaba trabajando y una mañana fue al Ministerio a hacer el examen.

El sobre en sus manos era la mejor noticia de su vida, una beca para una maestría en pociones.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero estaba de nuevo serio, le besó y le abrazó pero no habló en toda la noche.

Solo era cuestión de que asimilara la idea, seguro que más adelante se alegraba por él.

* * *

Sirius odiaba aquel trabajo, para ser sincero él tendría que estar sobre una escoba, no orientando a gente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de Quidditch.

Pero le pagaban bien y sobre todo se llevaba buenas propinas, un poco de encanto siempre hacía comprar de más a más de una bruja o mago.

Lo único que merecía la pena era llegar a casa y saber que Severus estaría allí.

A veces, por las noches cuando este dormía contra su pecho la ansiedad le devoraba.

Hacía meses le había propuesto buscar trabajo, seguir estudiando y el miedo de perderle, que dejara de necesitarle le asustó.

No lo había vuelto a proponer, no hasta que vio en la estantería un folleto de unos estudios por correspondencia.

Ese había sido un mal día, un en el que no quería volver a pensar, porque todo se le había ido de las manos.

No se habían peleado en todos esos meses, y había acabado golpeando a Severus. Fue un golpe que los dejó a los dos mudos.

Hacía mucho que su único propósito había sido hacer sufrir al chico que dormía abrazado a él, pero cuando supo lo que era amarle y que le amara, nada podía comparársele.

Había aprendido que sus vidas estaban unidas desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Desde que estaban juntos solo había visto sus sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de amor y felicidad, esa que le daba 100 años de vida cada vez que entraba por la puerta después de un día de mierda.

Pero la mirada dolida, el labio sangrando y el portazo de después le asustó. Porque él sin Severus no era nada.

Besó su frente, le había prometido que nunca más volvería a suceder y había cumplido su promesa. Pero Severus había llegado ese día más tarde que él, con un sobre y una sonrisa.

Le habían concedido una beca, no tenía porqué ir a ningún lado, y podría estudiar lo que siempre había deseado.

¿Por qué él en vez de alegrarse solo había querido incendiar la carta y prohibirle hacer nada?

¿Por qué no podían quedarse como estaban? ¿Por qué Severus necesita algo más?

Con él tenía más de lo que había tenido nunca; aquella mugrienta casa, aquella familia detestable.

Pero no había dicho nada y sentía que la felicidad de Severus, por primera vez no venía de su mano.

Volvió a apretarle contra él, besarle con desesperación, y hacerle una amenaza silenciosa.

No me hagas faltar a mi palabra. No me hagas tener que hacerte daño para que no te vayas de mi lado.

Severus se removió entre sus brazos aún dormido, buscando sus labios y besándolo; solo él sabía sacar lo peor y lo mejor de Sirius.


	10. 10

Hacía más de un año que Sirius no veía a sus amigos, el único que había pasado por la tienda en la que él trabajaba había sido Peter.

Pero tanto James como Remus le habían dejado de lado; por él como si se morían, si eran incapaces de aceptar su relación con Severus, no tenían nada que hacer con él.

Por eso cuando una carta llegó a su casa, Severus y él la miraron sorprendidos.

James y Lily se casaban y habían sido invitados.

La primera reacción de Sirius había sido tirar la invitación al fuego, pero Severus lo había evitado.

—Son tus amigos, ¿de verdad no quieres verlos?—le preguntó.

—Ellos son los que me dejaron de lado por ti.—Sabía que le hacía sentir mal con esas palabras, pero Sirius no quería asistir a un enlace del que no se alegraba.

Había estado investigando, él y Severus jamás podrían casarse en el mundo mágico, el matrimonio homosexual para todos esos magos retrógrados era una aberración. Pero bien sabía él que más de uno andaba buscando jovencitos a los que metérsela por el cuelo.

Aquella invitación era una ofensa para él, una muestra de lo que ellos nunca tendrían, y el perfecto James Potter se la refregaba en la cara.

No, él no quería ir a ser testigo de su perfecta vida.

—Quizás esta sea la manera de querer acercarse de nuevo a ti, Sirius–le acarició Severus.

Su pareja era demasiado optimista, quizás se debiera a la prosperidad en sus estudios.

Cuando le veía guardar sus libros, los ingredientes que no sabía cómo era capaz de obtener, le hervía la sangre.

Pero nunca siguió estudiando una vez llegaba Sirius, y eso de momento le tranquilizaba.

—Piensa que también es la manera de mostrarle lo felices que somos juntos—sonrió Severus de aquel modo que tanto le gustaba. Ese era su chico, y se alegraba que no se estuviera convirtiendo en un estúpido iluso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia ambos empezaron a reconocer muchas caras, no hacía tanto que los habían dejado de ver, pero parecía toda una vida.

Cuando vio al novio este abrió ampliamente los ojos, se veía como un estúpido ese James Potter, pero algo brincó en su pecho al ver a su antiguo amigo.

Más cuando corrió hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Sirius, has venido—parecía como si nunca lo hubiera esperado completamente.

—¿Cómo has conseguido convencerla? Esa chica te odiaba—le sonrió.

—Ya sabes, el encanto Potter—dijo con aquella petulante sonrisa suya.—Quizás también sea porque vamos a tener un pequeño Potter en breve.

Sirius se rió, el perfecto James había dejado embarazada a su novia; pero pasó por alto el detalle, en el fondo sí había echado de menos a su amigo.

Detrás de él estaba Severus, James le miró, y Sirius se puso tenso.

—Me alegro de verte, Snape—le saludó James apretando su mano. Severus sonrió y le dio la enhorabuena.

—¿Sirius?—por supuesto, Remus estaría allí en la primera fila, el perfecto lobo domesticado.

Lo que no esperó fue ver quien estaba a su lado, Regulus, su hermano.

Los tres se miraron extrañados, pero notó como su hermano miraba a Severus, y Sirius lo pegó más a sí mismo.

El ceño de Remus se frunció, si osaba decirle lo más mínimo le cruciaría, ¿en serio había tomado a su hermano como sustituto de sí mismo?

Al menos algo de todo aquello le alegraba, su madre debía estar muriendo al saber que sus dos hijos eran unos desviados. Pequeños placeres de la vida.

La novia llegó, y los cuatro se separaron, pero podía notar sus ojos sobre ellos.

—¿Tu hermano y Lupin son amigos?—preguntó Severus también sorprendido.

—Sí, amigos de los que se acuestan.

Pero no siguieron hablando, a su lado se sentó Peter.

Lily Evans, a poco Potter, llegó hasta James vestida de blanco. No pudo evitar imaginar un momento parecido a ese pero con Severus llegando hasta él.

—Ojalá nosotros pudiéramos tener algo así—suspiró Severus, Sirius le miró, ojalá.

No pensaba quedarse mucho más allá de la ceremonia, por su parte él había cumplido. Se alegraba por su viejo amigo, que fuera feliz, que llenara el mundo de pequeños Potter, pero ellos se iban de allí.

Cuando la novia, radiante y más feliz de lo que él nunca la había visto paró a Severus, supo que ya no se iban.

Iba a tener que soportar horas de ver a Remus y a su hermano mirándolos.

Severus estaba emocionado, él siempre había querido a Lily, poder estar en su boda era un regalo. Estaba tan bonita y se la veía tan feliz.

La chica se acercó a él cuando la ceremonia acabó, no vio por ningún lado a su familia muggle, por lo que imaginó ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo con aquella unión.

—Enhorabuena, estás radiante—la felicitó Severus emocionado porque fuera ella la que se acercara.

En aquel año con Sirius, eran pocas personas a parte de su persona con las que se había relacionado.

Sus clases eran vía lechuza, y cuando iba a hacer la compra no hablaba más de lo preciso. Tan solo una vieja bruja a la que le preparaba pociones para sus achaques que le pagaba con ingredientes era su vida social.

—Me alegro de que al final vinierais.—sonrió Lily—Habéis hecho muy feliz a James.

Miró al reciente esposo, hablaba con sus amigos, Sirius estaba con ellos, pero no le quitaba ojo a él, le mandó una sonrisa para que no estuviera preocupado.

Sabía que él ansiaba que el matrimonio entre magos estuviera permitido, y notaba cuanto le costaba estar allí, pero era bueno que volviera a ver a sus amigos, aunque ellos no le soportaran.

—Severus, siento haber sido tan desconsiderada contigo.—Aquello sí que no lo esperaba, que él supiera él había sido el que la había insultado. Era normal que ella le hubiera dado de lado.

—Yo fui el desconsiderado contigo, siento mucho todo lo que te dije.

Ella sonrió, y miró hacia su marido.

—¿Cómo te va?—sabía que miraba a Sirius—¿Te trata bien?

—Muy bien.—El 90% del tiempo juntos era estupendo, pero no iba a hablar de ese otro 10% donde Sirius le gritaba, le reclamaba que iba a dejarle, le insultaba o acababa llorando desesperado entre sus brazos.

Ese 10% no iba a empañar la felicidad del amor que ambos se tenían.

Algo se rompió a su derecha, y la imagen de Sirius gritándole a su hermano destrozó la paz del momento.

Severus se lo llevó, pero aún se alegró de haber podido hablar con Lily, de verla feliz y esperando un hijo.

Esa noche Sirius fue mucho más agresivo con él en la cama, no sabía que habría pasado entre los hermanos, pero sabía que las relaciones con sus familiares era muy complicada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os quería recordar que esto es un semi AU, sigue siendo un mundo mágico, pero aquí no hay un Voldemort persiguiéndolos a todos. Eso hubiera cambiado un montón de cosas, ¿verdad?

Os dejo a vuestro juicio valorar cómo va esto, entiendo que habrá quienes quieran que todo se arregle y sea bonito; y quienes veas toxicidad en cada una de las palabras y esperen que Severus se de cuenta.

¿De qué bando sois?

Shimi.


	11. 11

Las cosas no estaban yendo mejor, Severus pensaba que el haber retomado el contacto con sus amigos vendría bien a Sirius, pero este cada vez parecía más irascible. Cada vez le hablaba peor.

Llegaba a casa más y más temprano arrancándole de los libros que para él eran una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—Nunca serás un maestro en pociones, ¿quién te has creído? Tú que has salido de un pozo de mierda—aquellas palabras le dolieron en lo más hondo, porque eran sus propios miedos saliendo llenos de mierda de la boca del amor de su vida.

—Déjalo, esta en nuestra vida, ¿es que acaso no te parece suficiente?—continuó.

—Claro que me gusta, estar contigo es genial, pero yo también necesito hacer algo más que esperarte cada día.

La bofetada que le dio no la esperaba, Sirius le había prometido que no volvería a pegarle.

—Eres un desagradecido, yo voy a esa tienda de mierda, a tratar con ineptos pudiendo haber sido un auror por estar contigo, y a ti esperarme te parece perder tu tiempo.

Severus tenía sangre en el labio, le dolía la cabeza y no era únicamente por el golpe.

—No digas eso, no es verdad.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?—En esos momentos Sirius le pareció alguien a quien no conocía, peor, le recodaba a alguien a quien conocía perfectamente.

Su varita estaba sobre la mesa, pero él desde el suelo siendo pateado por un enloquecido Sirius no le dejaban llegar a ella. Acabó hecho un ovillo como tantas veces había sucedido con su padre, al final siempre se cansaba de pegarle. Pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo no solo era físico, Sirius era diferente, Sirius le quería, ¿qué estaba mal?

Cuando paró, Severus solo lloraba.

—Te odio, te odio.—No era el único que lloraba al parecer, Sirius le abrazaba pero Severus era incapaz de moverse, ¿por qué? Se lo había prometido—Te quiero, no quiero ser así, no quiero volverme loco por ti, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Al día siguiente Severus estaba cubierto de golpes, con el cuerpo dolorido y el alma hecha pedazos. Sirius le curaba con pomadas, pero había heridas a las que no podía llegar.

* * *

—Lo siento, Severus, sabes que lo siento.

Él solo asentía, aquel había sido el mantra que Sirius le había relatado toda la noche mientras no dejaba de abrazarle.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"

—Lo estoy pasando muy mal en la tienda, mi madre ha vuelto a joder mandándome a sus amigas a la tienda. Estoy jodido, Severus, y lo he pagado contigo, me odio por ello.—Le levantó el rostro que mantenía gacho, le dolía tanto lo que le había hecho a Severus, su Severus, ciego de rabia, rabia por todo, por él, por su vida, por saberse insuficiente para él. ¿Era un monstruo?

Severus no le hablaba, ni le miraba, le iba a dejar, estaba seguro, y él no podía permitirlo. Ellos tenían que estar juntos, todo era por estar juntos. ¿Es que no lo entendía?

—Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?—Severus había hecho la cena aquella noche, aún estaba completamente callado, pero no se había ido y le dio esperanzas de que aquello no se había acabado.

—Sí.

Sirius se levantó de la mesa y la rodeó, besó a Severus como desde antes de que aquel mal día ocurriera, no cenaron, le hizo el amor sobre la misma mesa y le prometió que nunca más pagaría su mal humor con él.

Pero la sombra negra de su vida nunca le abandonaba.

Una noche llegó con una sorpresa para Severus, pero la respuesta de este no fue la que él tanto había esperado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes venir a estas vacaciones que me han costado tantísimo, por un estúpido examen?

Sentía como iba enfureciéndose, Severus solo miró a su plato de comida.

—Es importante para mí.

—¿Más que yo?

—No es justo, son cosas diferentes.

—No para mí, me he esforzado muchísimo en poder conseguir los días, el dinero para irnos, salir de esta rutina.

—Yo he estudiado mucho para este examen, solo serían unos días, ¿puedes posponerlo?

Sirius tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa asustando a Severus que agarraba con fuerza su varita.

Se fue de su casa, no iba a volver a pegarle y sabía que le hubiera tirado al suelo hasta que la rabia que sentía se fuera.

Había vagabundeado por Londres, bebiendo de más, fumando de más; se había peleado con unos muggles a puño limpio porque no podía con la rabia que sentía, ¿era tanto pedir que Severus dejara esos estúpidos estudios y quisiera estar con él?

No volvió por casa, fue directo al trabajo, y de allí directo a una pensión, no quería verle la cara a Severus, pero a los tres días le echaba tanto de menos que volvió a su hogar.

Severus le miraba con los ojos llorosos, y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Me voy contigo, me voy contigo—gimoteaba.—Los exámenes no son tan importantes como tú.

Sirius sonrió, al fin las cosas eran como debían ser, Severus y él juntos, en los días hasta su viaje no le volvió a ver coger un libro.

El sexo fue más ardiente que nunca, y Sirius sintió que volvía a tener el control de su vida.

—Te quiero—le abrazó cuando ambos iban a tomar el traslador.

Severus le sonrió contento, y tomó su mano.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo antes de que el plato de porcelana les transportara a Dublin.

* * *

Severus había visto pocos lugares fuera de Hogwarts, su casa paterna y el barrio en el que vivía con Sirius.

Dublin le pareció un lugar maravilloso, la gente en la calle hablando y riendo como si todos se conocieran de toda la vida era como un soplo de aire fresco.

Sirius parecía otro, estaba feliz, atento, ojalá siempre pudiera ser así.

Habían pasado semanas muy malas, aún tenía pesar por la oportunidad que había dejado escapar.

Sabía que al no presentarse a esos exámenes perdería su beca, y sin ella, no podría volver a retomar los estudios.

Pero eran ellos o Sirius, y Sirius siempre sería más importante.

¿Quién era él sin Sirius? Ser pocionista no era tan importante como hacer feliz al amor de su vida, y había tardado mucho en darse cuenta.

Sentía mucho que Sirius no pudiera cumplir sus sueños por él, era lógico que él tampoco lo hiciera.

Estar juntos era lo más importante, pero una parte de él aún se dolía por todo aquello, pronto pasaría, pronto, y allí en Dublín parecía que sería más pronto que tarde.

Salían todas las noches, bebían y reían, y cuando volvían al hostal hacia el amor entre palabras dulces y promesas.

Así era como tenía que ser, así era como ellos se amaban, lo demás solo era producto de la presión que tenía Sirius, de todo a lo que había renunciado por estar con él.

Una noche mientras reían uno junto al otro cuando Sirius le susurraba tonterías al oído y Severus solo deseaba tenerle dentro de aquel modo tan profundo en el que él se lo hacía. Las cosas se fueron al traste.

—¿Qué miras?—escuchó que decía Sirius a su espalda.

—Nada amigo, solo me gustaría poder unirme a vosotros—el tipo que Severus no había visto, los miraba con clara lujuria.

Sirius se puso furioso, se fue contra el tipo muggle y le partió la cara. Severus tiró de él, no quería que fueran arrestados ni tener que hacer magia en un lugar muggle, tendrían serios problemas.

—Vámonos, Sirius, por favor.

Un grupo de muggles les estaban rodeando, pero Sirius obedeció y salieron el pub.

No le gustaba verle así, de hecho sabía que las cosas no habían acabado cuando llegaron a su habitación.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Eran demasiados, llegarían las autoridades muggles…

—No eso, no me tomes por idiota—le gritó demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué?

—Te vi hablando con ese imbécil en la barra, ¿acaso crees que no me daría cuenta?

—Yo no hablé con él—se comenzó a asustar Severus.

—¿Entonces porque nos dijo eso? Tú le provocaste en la barra.

—No hice eso, Sirius, el solo me saludó y yo le contesté, nunca pensé que nos diría nada.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo?

—Yo…

—Cállate, mejor cállate.

Todo estaba yendo tan bien, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ocurrir algo que lo estropeaba? Sentía que la culpa la tenía él, al final siempre eran cosas que tenían que ver con él.

Se calló, y esa noche no volvieron a hablar.

A veces todo era estupendo, y otras todo se volvía oscuro, como si la oscuridad no pudiera ser arrancada de su vida.

Su padre, Sirius, era él, el denominador común.

El amanecer llegó, y pensó en aquella pregunta que Lily le hizo hacía meses.

¿Era feliz? El 10% cada vez comía más espacio, dudaba que este se hubiera quedado en aquella cifra, pero no quería mirar hacia allí.

En la cama, Sirius dormía tranquilo.

Ojalá pudiera aplacar su alma, como Sirius había sabido hacer con la suya. Ojalá su amor bastara para hacerle feliz.

Se esforzaría, porque a pesar de la parte mala que devoraba su relación, algo era real. Le quería, como nunca había querido a nadie, con su alma, con su cuerpo, y con su vida.

Se esforzaría y todo iría bien, Sirius se despertó, tardó en enfocarle. Pero era su Sirius, aquel al que tanto amaba. Abrió las mantas con las que se había mantenido caliente en esa mañana, y Severus fue a su encuentro acoplándose a su cuerpo aún cálido por el sueño.

—Te quiero, Sev.

—Y yo a ti, gracias por este viaje.

Sirius sonrió, las dos caras de una misma moneda. Adoraba esta, por esta se mantenía alto, Sirius besó su frente y le abrazó más fuerte.

Aquel viaje lo recordaría por siempre, no hubo nada que alterara la buena sintonía que alcanzaron en esos día.

Solo esperaba que la estela de felicidad que supieron crear fuera de casa, les acompañara hasta Londres.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Me gustaría daros felicidad, pero esta historia no sale así.

No es divertida y ligera, siento las que hayáis venido con esa intención, sé que no es lo que suelo escribir, y si no queréis seguir lo entenderé.

A las que aún tengan ganas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos, Shimi.


	12. 12

El plato que sostenía Severus en las manos cayó al suelo cuando escuchó la chimenea encenderse.

Rápidamente se agachó para recoger los trozos de loza, pero era incapaz de que sus manos no temblaran.

Se odiaba por ello, no quería ser esa persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Cuando notó a Sirius detrás de él besando su nuca, trató de evitar el nuevo temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

Todo se había desmoronado. Pensó que tras dejar sus estudios y el viaje a Edimburgo Sirius no tendría motivos para enfadarse.

Pero se había dado cuanta de algo, Sirius no era feliz. Y había llegado a asumir que era por su culpa.

Repetía una y otra vez cómo abandonó todo por él, trabajando en un trabajo que aborrecía, manteniendo una relación con un hombre con el que no podría casarse, y el último y más reciente problema. Ellos no podrían tener hijos.

En ese momento, con Sirius abrazándole por detrás se alegró infinitamente de no poder tenerlos, porque lo que ahora sentía no era culpa, sino un miedo real y tangible por su propia vida.

Si tuviera que pensar qué era lo que había desencadenado aquella situación actual diría que había sido el nacimiento de Harry Potter.

El niño había nacido aquel verano caluroso, habían sido invitados a una pequeña celebración mágica.

Y todo se había producido a raíz de aquello.

Nunca había visto envidia en los ojos de Sirius hasta aquel día, envidia y resentimiento. Severus se sentía culpable, culpable por no ser una linda chica con la que Sirius pudiera casarse. Que le pudiera dar hijos, que facilitara su vida.

E internamente odió a ese niño, porque era una demostración más de lo poco adecuado que era él para Sirius.

Sabía que era injusto, Harry, tan solo un bebé no era culpable de su desdicha e intentó no albergar esos sentimientos.

Más tarde agradecería no poder tener hijos que vieran en lo que se había convertido su vida. Pero ese día, no, ese día quiso ser alguien que no era por Sirius y fracasó ampliamente.

Cuando intentó buscar algo de consuelo en Sirius, este rechazó el contacto. Severus no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba hablando con varios estudiantes de la academia de aurores, y que acababa de abochornar a Sirius delante de ellos.

Salvo Lily, nadie habló con él en aquella reunión, y se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts, un Hogwarts antes de Sirius, antes de la cena de los idiotas.

Cuando volvieron a casa, la tormenta se desató. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Sirius que le había dolido su desplante delante de los otros hombres. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Pero fue Sirius quien los nombró.

—Lestrange me ha insistido en que entre en la academia.—Severus estaba cambiándose de ropa en el dormitorio. Aún apenado por la situación.

—Quizás sería buena idea.—No le había mirado mientras había contestado, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos. Por lo que no pudo ver cómo la cara de Sirius mudaba de expresión.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?—Ahí sí alzó la vista, ambos estaban a medio vestir, Sirius tenía fuertemente sujeto el cinturón, y Severus tembló ante la visión. Aquella era el arma preferida de su padre, y el enfado de Sirius le hizo saber que había hecho algo mal, ¿pero qué había sido?

—¿No te gustaría hacerlo?—tentó sin entender qué ocurría.

—¿Para qué, Severus? ¿Para que esté lejos de ti? ¿Para perderme de vista durante semanas?—Severus pensaba que aquello había quedado superado, pero al parecer no.

Y dejó salir su enfado.

—Quizás fuera lo mejor, no soy lo que quieres, lo dejaste claro delante de esos tipos cuando me rechazaste.

—¿Sabes los sacrificios que he hecho por ti, por nosotros?

—Sí, los veo cada día, cada maldito día me dejas claro lo que te pesa quererme.

Sabía que tenía que callarse, que aquel no era el camino, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Había abierto una compuerta que ni siquiera sabía hubiera mantenido cerrada.

—Sí, quererte pesa muchísimo, y por lo que veo a ti no parece valerte la pena.

Quizás lo hubiera visto venir, pero no lo hizo. Normalmente Sirius se enfadaba, ahora solo estaba serio, mortalmente serio.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—gritó Severus fuera de sí, esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose día y noche, ¿qué más quería de él? Porque era incapaz de dárselo para contentarlo.

—¿No es evidente? Todo, lo quiero todo—dijo Sirius adelantándose.

—Y te lo doy, quizás sea mejor separarnos...

Solo eran palabras sobre el aire, Severus lo sabía pero salieron de su boca. Unas palabras que solo de pensar en dejar a Sirius la ansiedad le consumía.

Sirius se movió demasiado rápido, tirándose sobre él en la cama.

La seriedad daba paso a la rabia, pero Severus solo luchaba por respirar porque Sirius tenía sus manos sobre su cuello, asfixiándolo.

—Tú no vas a dejarme, nunca.—Severus quería decirle que no lo haría, que por favor le dejara respirar pero Sirius no le dejaba.—Nunca.

Trataba de respirar, una de sus manos palmeaba la cama buscando su varita en un intento desesperado por sacarlo de encima. La otra, agarraba las manos de Sirius, unas manos que poco a poco le estaban quitando la vida.

Pero no consiguió soltar el agarre y poco a poco se fue perdiendo en la inconsciencia.

Iba a morir, y se dio cuenta de algo, no quería morir, nunca había querido morir.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, seguía en la cama. Le dolía la garganta, y estaba oscuro.

No entendía nada, pero cuando fue a levantarse se dio cuenta de varias cosas, una que una de sus manos estaba atada a la cama con un nudo mágico; su varita no estaba por ningún sitio; y de como su ano se encontraba dolorido y viscoso.

Giró el rostro para ver como Sirius le estaba contemplando.

—Nunca, óyeme bien, Severus, nunca pienses que podrás abandonarme porque no te lo voy a permitir.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Sirius no le quería, de cómo se había metido en una trampa de amor y promesas, y de como estaba completamente solo ante él.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me dolió escribir esto pero al menos Severus se ha dado cuenta.


	13. 13

Sirius miraba como Severus dormía, y eran los únicos momentos en los que sentía que volvía a estar tranquilo.

Olió su pelo, el olor familiar de su champú, de sí mismo. Pero bajo aquello, había un olor antiguo, Severus tenía miedo. Y tenía miedo de él.

Reconocía que se había excedido tras la celebración de los Potter, se había excedido pero perdió cualquier control de sí mismo cuando Severus sugirió que rompieran su relación.

Apartó un mechón negro del rostro de Severus, y aún dormido, este se encogió levemente sobre sí mismo.

Realmente no le gustaba que le temiera, aunque todo hubiera iniciado motivado por aquella sensación de dominio sobre él. El sentimiento había mutado, cambiado y desarrollado en algo que ni siquiera él sabía podía llegar a sentir.

¿Qué era él sin Severus? Esa era la pregunta, y la contestación no le gustaba. Porque no encontraba nada a lo que agarrarse.

Asomarse a aquellas sombras que habitaban en él le llenaban de ansiedad. Siempre habían estado allí, desde niño su temperamento, su sangre como la llamaba su madre, era oscura, pero él la había manejado, la había domado. Ahora no sabía quién dominaba a quien.

Solo sabía que no viviría sin Severus, no sería capaz, y lo peor es que imaginó que él sí. Severus saltaría sobre él, dejándolo y no podía permitirlo.

Acarició sus labios, solo quería que todo volviera a ser como siempre. Pero Severus no lo ponía fácil con aquel tufo a temor.

Le había quitado su varita porque no le había quedado más remedio, pronto comprendería que lo hacía porque le quería, porque su destino era estar juntos.

Cerró los ojos, el sueño no vendría, pero se abrazó a Severus, lo único bueno que le quedaba en la vida.

El temblor que recorrió su cuerpo le molestó, pero solo le abrazó aún más fuerte.

Pronto las cosas volverían a ser como siempre, pronto.

o0o

Severus amanecía día a día más triste, él era un mago, necesitaba la magia para vivir, pero Sirius aún no le había devuelto su varita a pesar que le prometió que no la usaría para nada más que las labores domésticas.

Ya no dormía atado, ni Sirius le había vuelto a amenazar. De hecho actuaba como si entre ambos no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Sirius le decía una y otra vez cuánto le amaba, pero Severus ya no sabía qué creer, no era así como quería vivir, ¿pero qué opciones tenía?

Solo y apartado, siempre había vivido así, pero ¿por qué era incapaz de aceptarlo? ¿Por qué cuando Sirius llegaba sentía un miedo visceral recorrerle? ¿Por qué cuando le besaba, cuando le hacía el amor, sentía que estaba completamente vacío?

Escuchó el crepitar de la llamas en la chimenea, y su cuerpo se tensó. La alegría que sintió tiempo atrás cuando Sirius llegaba a casa había sido suplantada por el viscoso miedo.

Este avanzó hasta él para besarle, y Severus le correspondió, sin querer más enfrentamientos.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?—le preguntó como sabía debía hacer, pero solo podía prestar atención a medias. Sirius no había cerrado la chimenea, pero pronto lo haría, siempre lo hacía.

Tratando de prestar atención a lo que Sirius decía, a ambos les sorprendió el aleteo en la ventana.

Una idea pasó por su mente, aprovechar la ocasión para salir por la chimenea, pero ¿a dónde iría? No había lugar para él, no más que allí con Sirius.

La lechuza que entró los miró a ambos pero fue directa hacia él, nunca recibía cartas, de hecho Sirius se había deshecho del búho que le había regalado al inicio de instalarse en aquella casa.

En cuanto se hizo con el sobre, Sirius se lo arrancó de las manos. Iba a protestar, pero no fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

Miró como Sirius la abría, como leía, no era un texto largo, eso lo pudo ver Severus. Pero cuando Sirius alzó los ojos del pergamino, supo que algo malo había sucedido.

—Lo siento, Severus, es tu madre.

Desde que había dejado su antiguo hogar, y a pesar de que usó el búho que Sirius le regaló, nunca obtuvo contestación de su madre, por lo que dejó de enviarle cartas.

—Ha muerto.

Severus creía haber escuchado mal, y cogió la carta que Sirius aún tenía entre las manos para leerlo por sí mismo.

La nota era corta, muy corta. Era del Ministerio que le reconocía como el último miembro de los Price tras la muerte de su madre más de un mes atrás.

Su madre había muerto y él no se había enterado.

Alzó la mirada, y solo encontró a Sirius.

—Tengo que ir—dijo más para sí mismo.

—Ya no está, no hay necesidad.

—Tengo que ir—gritó Severus por primera vez en su vida—. Ella ha muerto.

Si Severus hubiera tenido el más mínimo interés en ese momento por Sirius hubiera visto como este se encontraba contrariado. Pero en ese momento, por primera vez, no le importaba Sirius.

Su madre había muerto y él no lo había sabido, incomunicado, rehén del hombre que decía amarle sobre todas las cosas.

Le miró, y se dio cuenta de algo, no había más amor para Sirius en él, lo había estirado tanto para hacerlo pasar por todos sus filtros que este le había abandonado.

Sintió la repulsión de su situación, sintió como aquello era una cárcel, y él su prisionero. Como si no lo evitaba él correría la misma suerte, porque algo que tenía claro Severus es que su padre la había matado, había escuchado demasiadas veces la amenaza de sus boca.

Para ella, para ambos, y al final la había cumplido.

El hermoso rostro de Sirius, ahora no era más que una máscara para el mismo monstruo.

—Mañana—dijo Sirius agarrándole—, mañana iremos a ver su tumba, y te despedirás de ella.

No lo dijo, pero como si pudiera leer su mente, supo que aquella frase no terminaba allí.

"Te despedirás de ella y volverás aquí, a tu cárcel de la que nunca vas a salir"

Severus miró las llamas, si corría a ellas tendría una oportunidad. Pero Sirius fue más rápido y la bloqueó.

—Mañana—dijo Sirius.

Severus usó todo su autocontrol, mañana, asintió. Mañana sería tarde, porque mañana podría volver a ser drogado con aquel falso amor.

Pero sin su varita no tenía opciones, la había buscado por todos sitios, y no la encontró, imaginó que Sirius la había sacado de la casa.

Esa noche fue tan dura, tan difícil acceder a las caricias de Sirius, pero cumplió sin oponerse. Con Sirius saciado, y dormido, el pánico le inundó.

Tenía que irse, tenía que huir, no podía quedarse más allí.

"Mamá" pensó recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida y había muerto.

Miró a Sirius, y tomó la decisión, aquella que había sido incapaz de tomar en todos esos meses en los que entrevió algo que no era como debía. En los que el miedo, la necesidad de que le quisieran, el sentimiento de nulidad arrastrado durante toda su vida no le dejaban ver la realidad.

Aquello no era amor, ni siquiera lo que él había sentido por Sirius. Pero él no conocía otra cosa, y asumió que aquello debía ser todo a lo que podía aspirar.

Salió de la cama despacio, muy despacio. Sin quitarle ojo a Sirius, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensaba podría despertarle con él.

Pero no, no le despertó. En pijama Severus se contempló a sí mismo. Quizás debería vestirse, pero aquello podría despertarle, no podía correr el riesgo.

Tomó las zapatillas con sus manos, y fue dando marcha atrás hasta la puerta de la habitación que por suerte no estaba cerrada.

Sin quitar ojo de la cama y su ocupante, la salida fue angustiante, la encajó cuando por fin pudo verse fuera para evitar el sonido que pudiera llegar del salón.

Miró hacia todos lados, tenía poco tiempo, sabía que Sirius notaría su ausencia, siempre le apretaba contra sí cuando dormía, y notaría que ya no estaba.

La chimenea estaba cerrada, la puerta también. Cogió la carta sobre la mesa y la volvió a leer, y en ese momento lo vio.

La ventana por la que había entrado la lechuza, esa no la había cerrado con magia.

Miró a su espalda, temiendo ver a Sirius allí, pero solo eran sombras, y Severus fue hasta la ventana, mordiéndose los labios. La abrió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pero sentía que cualquiera podría escucharlo en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Estaba abierta, y a través de ella veía la calle, no lo pensó más, corrió a la sala, tomó su abrigo, y un par de monedas que Sirius había dejado tiradas, nada más.

No tenía nada más, no necesitaba nada más.

Miró a las sombras, ¿un movimiento? No se quedó para mirarlo y saltó por la ventana aterrizando en la calle oscura, notó el frío en su rostro, pero nada le detuvo una vez supo que era libre.

No miró atrás y corrió por las calles hasta el único lugar al que sabía podría ir.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Corre, Severus, corre.


	14. 14

Cuando Sirius despertó lo primero que notó fue que la cama estaba vacía, agudizó el oído queriendo escuchar a Severus en el baño cercano. Pero la casa estaba en completo silencio, antes de que el pánico cundiera y le constatara que lo peor había ocurrido salió corriendo hacia la cocina, el salón, pero no, allí no estaba Severus.

Una suave corriente de aire le dio en el rostro y lo supo, Severus había escapado. Por aquella ventana que había dejado sin cerrar. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Maldijo destrozando todo lo que encontró a su alcance, no haría que Severus volviera, pero aliviaba mínimamente su angustia.

Se asomó a la calle que aún seguía a oscuras, no había rastro de Severus. Su abrigo, había desaparecido, pero no se había llevado nada más.

Desesperado y enfadado gritó en mitad de la noche, sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

Pero eso no iba a quedar así, no podía abandonarle, le encontraría y le haría volver, con él, allí, de donde no debía volver a salir en su vida. Miró la casa, vacía, oscura, fría; Severus se lo había llevado todo. Haría que volviera, costara lo que costara.

Las pocas luces que se mantenían encendidas estallaron cuando su magia se descontroló gritando su nombre a la nada.

o0o

Severus no miraba atrás, había llegado a correr para alejarse de la casa, de Sirius. Sabía que tenía que llegar rápido pero no conocía el transporte muggle y sin varita no podía aparecerse.

Desesperado por llegar a su destino se sorprendió cuando un inmenso autobús morado se paró frente a él.

Por un momento esperó ver aparecer en su interior a Sirius, pero no, un hombre mal afeitado que ni le miraba abrió la puerta.

—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo para brujas y magos, el ticket son 11 sickles.

Severus miró a ambos lados de la calle, desierta, pero quizás fuera su única oportunidad, sacó las monedas que había cogido rápidamente.

9 sickles era cuanto tenía, por primera vez el hombre le miró, en su mano extendida las monedas y en su cara la completa desesperación.

El tiempo parecía no correr, pero sabía que lo hacía y corría en contra de Severus.

—Sube.—Y Severus no lo pensó dos veces, subiendo al autobús que salió despedido hacia delante en la noche.

Fueron dejando atrás el Londres que rodeaba a Sirius para salir de la ciudad y llegar a un lugar donde no pensaba volver nunca más. Esa noche lo hacía, y la suciedad y desolación de su hogar le daba de nuevo la bienvenida.

El autobús desentonaba en cualquier lugar pero en la Calle de la Hilandera lo hacía sobremanera.

Severus bajó y el revisor que le había dejado subir dio una mirada al exterior dejando mostrar el rechazo a ese lugar abandonado del mundo.

—Suerte—le deseó, la iba a necesitar.

Fue el único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir, solo había algo allí por lo que él volvería, y no era su padre, sin ningún tipo de dudas.

Solo esperaba que estuviera tan borracho que hubiera perdido el conocimiento y le dejara coger lo que había ido a buscar.

La varita de su madre.

Su padre le había prohibido hacer magia, y la había amenazado con romper ese estúpido palo de madera, por lo que Eileen la había guardado, oculta de la ira de su marido.

Severus sabía dónde, y la necesitaba, solo esperaba que no hubiera desaparecido como lo había hecho ella.

Entró por la puerta trasera, por suerte estaba abierta y el olor rancio que acompañaba sus recuerdos infantiles le golpeó.

Al menos la casa estaba en quietud y silencio, tenía que llegar hasta buhardilla de la casa, la subida por las escaleras iba a ser una odisea. Aquel armatoste crujía bajo su peso a cada pisada.

Intentó no mirar nada a su paso, solo pendiente de la presencia de su padre si este aparecía.

Por suerte pudo llegar hasta la trampilla de la buhardilla, tiró de la cadena que la mantenía cerrada. El crujido le encogió el corazón, pero no lo dudó y se coló dentro.

El polvo y los objetos viejos casi no le dejaban respirar. Debía encontrar la caja donde la había visto. Se dejó guiar por el pulso mágico del objeto, así fue como la encontró por primera vez una tarde escondiéndose de su padre.

Era complicado concentrarse con su corazón cabalgando al galope en su pecho, pero lo sintió, muy débil pero allí estaba.

Cuando dio con la pequeña caja la sintió, y el corazón se le rompió, la varita almacenaba un leve rastro de la magia de su madre. Si un objeto pudiera parecer triste sería la varita que tomó entre sus dedos.

"Mamá" lloró su corazón.

La magia le reconoció, esa había sido su esperanza.

La agarró con fuerza, no había allí nada más que pudiera necesitar.

Salió cubierto de polvo y determinación, recorriendo el camino hacia la salida, por primera vez en todos esos meses se sintió seguro. Iba a conseguirlo, por eso cuando la mole oscura le bloqueó la salida apuntó con la varita a su padre.

—¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte, pequeña mierda?—El sonido de las viejas pesadillas reunidas en una voz.

Una vieja escena se repetía, pero algo había cambiado, él había cambiado.

Su madre ya no estaba, y parte de él había muerto en aquel año en los que sin saberlo había recorrido el mismo camino que ella. Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes y hubiera podido sacarla de este infierno.

Pero no pudo, ya era tarde.

No había bajado la varita, pero aunque su intención era atacar a su padre, herirlo, matarlo, devolverle todo el daño que les había causado, fue incapaz.

No era un asesino, no era alguien capaz de hacerlo lo que ellos habían hecho.

La risa malvada de ese ser infernal le hizo temblar de rabia, su mano aún alzada.

—No eres nada, igual que la estúpida de tu madre, pero tú ya no vas a salir de aquí, tendría que haber acabado con los dos hace muchos años.

Las palabras salieron podridas de su padre mientras este le derribaba de un puñetazo, alzó su varita pero no sirvió de nada, el hombre había caído sobre él fulminado por una rayo verde.

Tras él, Sirius había lanzado a su padre un _Avada Kedravra. Q_ uizás se hubiera alegrado en otro momento, pero no fue así, los ojos homicidas de Sirius caían ahora sobre él.

Le había encontrado y no iba a matarlo, iba a encerrarlo para siempre en la cárcel de su amor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le encontró.

Esta historia me está drenando la vida, pensaba acabarla hoy pero no quiero hacer un chimpún y largarme, así que tendrá que llevar su ritmo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Shimi.


	15. 15

Severus estaba arrastrándose hacia atrás, debía levantarse y salir de allí. Tenía la varita de su madre, pero del mismo modo que había sido incapaz de usarla contra su padre, ahora era incapaz de hacerlo con Sirius.

No iba a volver con él, no iba a hacerlo más. A cada centímetro se separa del cuerpo inerte de su padre, era una persona horrible, sin duda, pero Sirius no había dudado en acabar con él. Con un leve giro de varita, con unas palabras que ni siquiera él había oído.

No iba a volver, no había llegado hasta allí para volver con él.

—Vámonos a casa, Severus—le dijo Sirius.

Pero Severus solo se arrastra unos centímetros más, su mente está a punto de colapsar. Está en desventaja, siempre ha estado en desventaja frente a él, y la culpa es suya por haberlo permitido, lo sabe. Pero también es del hombre tirado en el suelo muerto, también lo es de su madre muerta. Lo es de Sirius que no le quiere, que no entiende que eso no es amor, y jamás podrá serlo.

—No, no voy a volver contigo.—Casi no lo oye ni él mismo, pero las palabras han salido de boca.

La varita le temblaba en la mano, pero la intención de no volver no temblaba, no lo iba a hacer, costara la que costara.

—No digas tonterías, nos vamos a ir a casa, no tienes otro lugar al que ir.

La rabia cubrió al miedo, estaba harto de que otros decidieran por él, de que le quitaran el valor que él tenía, no era nadie importante, nadie brillante, sí. Pero había renunciado a todo por él, por ellos, y nada era suficiente. No iba a volver, aunque tuviera que morir por ello.

—No.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No eres nadie sin mí, me oyes, nadie. Te quiero, y eso tiene que bastarte, levántate y olvidaremos esto.

—Has matado a mi padre, eso no puede olvidarse porque tu quieras.—Severus se levantó del suelo, aquellas palabras parecieron hacer dudar a Sirius, pero aún así le miró amenazante.

—No lo entiendes, lo he hecho por ti.—Por primera vez comprendió que todas esas palabras estaban vacías, que aquello nunca lo había hecho por él; que no había abandonado a su familia por él; que no había cogido aquel odioso trabajo por él; que no había arruinado su vida por él. Lo había hecho porque era un cobarde que no era capaz de asumir sus propias decisiones y tenía que culparlo a él de todo.

—Vete, Sirius.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, sabía cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Sirius, siempre era igual, pero por una vez se equivocó y no usó sus puños, el mago superior a él en destreza con la varita le lanzó una maldición.

-Crucio.

Severus lo veía todo rojo, aquello era peor, mucho peor que los golpes que había recibido hasta el momento. Nada tenía que hacer ante aquel dolor desmesurado, no solo eran sus músculos, su piel, sus huesos, era su magia retorciéndose de puro dolor.

La imagen crispada de su cuerpo retorcido era monstruosa, y Sirius no dejaba de mirarle mientras le infligía dolor.

Cuando la mal finalizó, Severus sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, las lágrimas corrían por su mejillas. Se agarró a la poca lucidez que le quedaba para mantenerse consciente. Su varita había rodado de sus manos crispadas, y él reptó tratando de agarrarla.

Pero Sirius le dio una patada, apartándola de él.

—Siempre tienes que complicarlo todo, siempre tienes que llevarme a extremos que odio.

Severus no le oía, solo quería alcanzar su varita, pero Sirius le lanzó otro crucio.

—Tú has provocado todo esto, tú

Una y otra vez fue repitiendo la maldición sobre él, cada vez quedaba menos de Severis, y por un momento solo pudo desear dejarse ir. Que su final llegara, no más dolor, no más odio, no más miseria, no más Sirius.

Pero cuando este parecía agotado, la magia negra siempre drenaba al mago que la ejercía, Severus acarició levemente la ma de la varita de su madre. Un simple toque, unas palabras casi sin pronunciar.

Sirius no lo había visto, sino, Severus estaría en ese momento muerto y él lejos de allí.

Sirius no había cerrado la puerta, en cualquier caso, hubiera dado lo mismo.

Cuando volvió a alzar la varita Severus nunca sabría qué hechizo hubiera usado con él en ese momento. La voz se le escapó cuando fue elevado en el aire, preso de pies y manos, la varita con la que lo había torturado cayó y Severus se desmayó finalmente.

o0o

Sirius estaba acabado, y lo sabía. No sabía como un par de aurores habían llegado a la casa de Severus, le habían apresado y quitado su varita. Cuando vio a Severus en el suelo lleno de las marcas negras de la maldición sobre su piel, supo que estaba acabado, había matado a un muggle y torturado a un mago.

Estaba en una celda en el cuartel de aurores en el Ministerio, y en lo único que podía pensar era en Severus; en como le había traicionado, en como le había perdido. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si él no hubiera escapado en primer lugar, si hubiera hecho lo que él le pedía.

La culpa era de Severus, siempre había sido suya, llevándolo a los extremos más oscuros de su personalidad, sacando la peor versión de sí mismo.

Había visto como más aurore llegaban a la casa, como desaparecían a Severus de su vista, y gritó impotente. No podían apartarlo de él, no se daban cuenta. Todo lo había hecho por él.

Una y otra vez aquellas palabras envenenaban su mente, retorciendo lo que él pensaba era la verdad. Nunca, en ningún momento dudo de que había hecho lo correcto.

Su juicio fue rápido, su familia seguía teniendo peso en el sistema.

En todo ese tiempo, encerrado, mo había vuelto a ver a Severus, cuando lo vio aparecer en el tribunal quiso levantarse, acercarse hasta él, se veía débil. Pero no le miró, en ningún momento le miró, no hasta que fue su turno de presentar su testimonio y su mirada no hizo más que traspasarlo, como si él no estuviera allí.

Necesitaba que le mirara.

Cuando inició su rato, como le había golpeado, como le había quitado la varita, como le había encerrado en casa, como cuando huy fue a buscarlo y acabó matando a su padre, torturándole a él, no había que ser muy audaz para saber cual sería su destino.

La sentencia fue clara, cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Solo cuando estaba a punto de salir Severus le miró, Sirius supo que jamás volvería a verlo y por primera vez fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

o0o

Severus removía los ingredientes en un caldero de cobre, los ingredientes cortados minuciosamente como rezaba las instrucciones que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra.

El color era el adecuado, el vapor se elevaba pegándose a su cabello, pero Severus ya no lo notaba, aquel clima era lo único que le había devuelto algo de paz.

La mano le tembló, retazos de la imperdonable que había recibido en la mano; aún conservaba las líneas oscuras, una de muchas que aún no desaparecían de su cuerpo. Los medimagos le habían dicho que eventualmente irían reduciendo su color, pero que algunos efectos, como la debilidad muscular que a veces le engarrotaba manos y piernas, serían difíciles de corregir.

A Severus aquello no le importaba, no siempre que le dejaran continuar con su vida. Con su maestría en pociones que había conseguido pagar con una indemnización que le había otorgado el Ministerio. Sabía de donde había salido aquel dinero, pero él lo necesitaba, y no dudaría en tomarlo.

Muchas veces creía ver a Sirius mirándolo, pero sabía que nunca saldría de Azkaban. Aún así, eso no evitaba un miedo residual, un temor a que un día al despertar en mitad de la noche a su lado estuviera quien había prometido amarle y solo había hecho de su vida una condena.

Pero él ya no estaba, y Severus se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo. Él nunca más sería una víctima, su vida, aquella por la que había peleado hasta el final, le pertenecía, y desde que salió de San Mungo jamás dejaría que alguien se la arrebatara en nombre del amor.

Cuando su poción comenzó a lanzar pequeñas chispas violetas, sonrió, su poción era perfecta y él era dueño de su vida.

 **FIN**

o0o

Hasta aquí hemos llegado, una historia que empezó como un oneshot oscurillo y de convirtió en un fic aún más monstruoso.

Si te pega, no te quiere.

Si te humilla, no te quiere.

Si te controla, si te dice qué vestir, con quién hablar, no te quiere.

Vamos a intentar tener relaciones más sanas empezando por nosotras mismas.

Gracias por acompañarme en este fic que me ha hecho sentir realmente angustiada, con ganas de no continuarlo y rendirme con él.

No es la gran cosa, pero a mí me ha costado.

Shimi.


End file.
